Storm's Daughter
by GambitGirl2008
Summary: 12 years ago, Storm put her daughter up for adoption. The child grew up unloved by her new parents so they threw her out cause of her powers. Now she wants revenge & who can help her, but Magneto. R&R!
1. Two New Members

(A/N: I don't own X-Men. Though I do own Ice, Trent, Tara, and S.M. My friend xTainted Angelx owns Rin. Draco MalfoyGirl 16 owns Ivy. Now read on.)

It had been a year since the world found out about mutants. And since then, the Acolytes had been beaten by the X-Men. And frankly Magneto was sick of it.

He had just called everyone into the control room. "Yeah." They all said, except for Sabertooth.

"I'm sick and tired of you all losing to the X-Men." Magneto said.

Pyro and Gambit sighed as they sat in the chair. Colossus and Sabertooth just leaned on the wall. "And what are we to do about it, boss?" Pyro said somewhat annoyed.

Magneto took out Storm's file and put it in front of everyone. "Oui, so it says that Storm had a kid that she put up for adoption bout 12 years ago. So what?" Gambit said while leaning back in the chair.

"Let me guess, you are going to use her against the X-Men?" Colossus said. Magneto smiled evilly.

"At least one of you teenagers has a brain. But yes, Colossus is correct. I've found her living in Miami, Florida. Apparently when she got her powers her adoptive parents kicked her out. She's been living on the streets and with her friend ever since." Magneto told them.

"Why do I have a feelin that she isn't the only mutant we're gettin?" Pyro said.

"Because you are correct. Her friend also had powers. What they are I'm not sure yet." Magneto told them all.

"So we're gonna go down ta Miami, an jus convince her ta come wit us. And by de why does it say who her father is?" Gambit asked as he shuffled his cards.

"It doesn't say who her father is, and technically it doesn't matter. But what I do know is that she wants revenge on her mother. The girl blames Storm for her life being the way it is, now." Magneto said.

"Alright, but what's her power?" Pyro asked while playing with his lighter.

"The elements." He replied.

"So in other words, de weather like her mama." Gambit told Pyro.

"Not just the weather. All of the elements and she can bend them to her will." Magneto said.

"So then, what be de fille's name and her friend?" Gambit asked with a smirk.

"As far as I know, she goes by Ice and her friend goes by Rin." Magneto told them all. "Gambit and Pyro you two go and get them. Ice and her friend should be around 19 now."

Gambit and Pyro nodded as they walked out of the room. They went down to the jet. They started it and took off.

They reached Miami in about two hours. "So where do we start?" Pyro asked looking around.

Gambit opened the folder and looked at it. "It seems Magneto didn't mention that in de folder or in his little messed up speech." Gambit said as his cell phone rang. "Gambit." He answered.

"You will have some luck looking in some townhouses on Jackson Street. She lives there with her friend Rin. The number would be 591. It's only a couple blocks from where you two are." Colossus said.

"Merci." Gambit said as he then hung up the phone. He turned to Pyro. "Follow Gambit." He told him. Pyro nodded as they started to walk off.

It was a few minutes until they reached the town house. "So what now all of the lights are off." Pyro said as he looked at the place.

Gambit started to work on the lock. Within a minute he opened the door. "Alright mate, now what?" The blonde/orange haired Australian asked.

"We wait until they get home." Gambit said as he sat on a chair. Pyro shook his head as he sat on the couch.

It wasn't very long until the door opened. Two females came in laughing, until they saw Gambit and Pyro.

"Who the hell are you?" They both demanded.

One looked like a younger version of Storm. Though her hair was very different, the first front lock of hair was dark blue, the second lock was silver while the rest was black and it only reached the middle of her back. She dressed in black levis, a black tee shirt that had blue sleeves on the shirt it said, "Back Off" in blue rhyme stones and black combat boots. Her black eye shadow made her blue eyes stand out more. Her name was Ice.

The other girl had dark brown hair to her shoulders with red highlights. Her eyes were unusual one was blue and the other was green. And she had a black tail that swayed behind her. She dressed in black leather pants with a red beater, black leather coat and black combat boots. Two dog ears were on top of her head. Her name is Rin.

The two females glared at them. "Who are you? And why are you here?" They both demanded with a glare.

Gambit looked at them. "De name be Gambit and he's Pyro." Gambit said.

"Alright, so why are you here?" Rin demanded.

"We are here to offer you two shelas a job." Pyro said while playing with his lighter.

"What makes you think we want a job?" Ice asked them.

"What don't ya wanna see ya Mama again?" Gambit asked. The lamp next to him exploded into flames and thunder sounded outside.

Ice picked him up with the wind. "Where is she?" Ice demanded with hatred in her voice.

"We'll get ta that. But first how'd ya do that?" Gambit asked as he looked down at her.

"Lets just say that she has powers over the elements and weather." Rin said while leaning on the wall.

Ice nodded as her eyes glazed over. "Now, I'll ask you one last time. Before a lightning storm comes. Where is she?" Ice demanded.

"That's what we're here for. You want revenge on your mother and we want the both of you on our team. It's a win, win deal shelas." Pyro said.

"And that's all we'd be doin?" Rin asked.

"No. You would also be fighting her friends. They are around our age." Pyro replied.

Ice dropped Gambit. "I'm in. Rin?" Ice asked.

"Can't let you have all the fun!" Rin said with an evil smirk that showed her canine teeth.

_A/N: Alright that's it for now. I'll try and update as soon as I can. But I also have a couple other stories that need to be updated as well. **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**_


	2. Fight Part 1

(A/N: I don't own X-Men. Though I do own Ice, Trent, Tara, and S.M. My friend xTainted Angelx owns Rin. Draco MalfoyGirl 16 owns Ivy. Now read on.)

It was a week later. Rin and Ice were being trained by Sabertooth. Rin's code name is Dark Angel, while Ice's was Ice Angel.

Right now Dark Angel and Ice Angel were in the training room. Sabertooth was watching them take down the look-a-likes of the Brotherhood. (A/N: I'll just make the look-a-likes robots.)

"How are they doing?" Magneto asked as he walked into the control room.

"I'd say, with another day. They'd be ready to take on Gambit, Pyro and Colossus." Sabertooth said. The both of them watched as Ice Angel took on the fake Mystique.

But with a turning back side kick, she took off the robot's head. Dark Angel's powers were over fire and she had red wings so she could fly. She threw a fire ball at the robot that looked like Lance, it went right threw him. Both the robots fell to the floor.

Ice Angel and Dark Angel walked out of the training room. They took the elevator up to the control room. "So when do we get to fight them or at least the next level?" Ice Angel asked.

"Soon enough." Magneto said.

"A day and time would be good!" Rin said as she picked up her bottle of water with her tail.

"Patience, that's all I ask." Magneto said.

"Look, the only reason why I signed up for this team was to get my revenge! Now, I know where my so-called mother is, so either you give me date. We're gone!" Ice Angel declared.

"Alright, if you really want a date. About two weeks from today." Magneto said before walking out the door.

Rin walked out of the door. Leaving Ice and Sabertooth in the room. "So what's your excuses for being on the team?" Ice asked him as she put her feet on the table.

"Let's just say, I'm not a fan of your mother either. And I happen to loath Wolverine." Sabertooth told her.

"Why? What she do to you?" Ice asked him.

"Your mother and I used to be friends. Until she fell for one of my enemies." Sabertooth said.

"Logan?" Ice asked. Sabertooth nodded at her.

"You know get rid of the blue and black hair, and you'd look just like her." Sabertooth said.

Ice glared at him. "I look nothing like her, uncle Vic." Ice said.

Sabertooth smirked. "So you do remember me." He said.

"Kinda... Bits and pieces." She replied.

"You always did think of me more as a fun uncle then your Godfather." He stated.

Ice laughed as she then walked out of the room. She walked up to her room. When she found Gambit standing outside of her room. "What do you want Cajun?" Ice asked him.

"Where'd ya put my cards?" Gambit asked.

"Who said I took them?" Ice replied.

"Well seein that ya are de only one who gets annoyed by my cards, ya be de only one that would take em." Gambit said in a not so calm voice. Ice rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, they do annoy me. But I didn't take em." Ice told him as she tried to get to her door. Gambit just stood in her way.

"Gambit'll will let ya by chere, when he gets his cards." Gambit replied.

Ice glared at him. "Now you are really gettin on my bad side." She said as thunder sounded outside.

"Whatcha gonna do? Throw a lightning bolt at me. Oh Gambit's so scared, no wait he's jus cold." He mocked.

Ice's made a gust of wing blow Gambit aside and walked into her room.

Gambit just glared at her through the door. "Ya are a real brat ya know." Gambit told her.

Ice opened the door and just smirked. "So you just now figured that out, Cajun. Man, you are slow." Ice said as she walked passed him and into her room.

Ice sat on her bed after she took a shower and got dressed. She took out a picture from under her pillow. It was the last picture taken with her and Storm. She was only six years old when Storm put her up for adoption.

**How could you do this to me?** Ice thought as her eyes darkened.

Flash Back:

Ice had just turned six about two days ago. She was sleeping when her mother came into the room. When she woke to the sound of her mom packing her things. "Mama, what are you yawn doing?" Ice asked her.

Storm sadly looked at her. "You're going to be with some very nice people for a while." Storm told her.

Ice got up and held her favorite stuffed white tiger. "But I don't wanna go. I wanna stay here with you." Ice told her mother as she hugged Storm's leg.

Storm picked her up and held her. "I'm so sorry, but you have to go away for a while." Storm told her. Ice began to cry as Storm finished packing her things.

She carried Ice down the stairs, until Ice got out of her grip. Ice ran down the hall and banged on Logan's door. He opened the door and looked down at her. "I don't wanna leave. Don't make me leave." Ice cried.

Logan looked back at Storm whom, was on the verge of tears herself. So he picked up her up and carried her back to Storm. "But, I'll be good. Please don't make me leave. I'll be good." Ice cried.

"You are good darlin." Logan told her as they walked down stairs.

He gave her back to Storm. She kissed Ice on the head before putting her in the back seat. "Mama, I don't wanna leave. Please don't make me leave. I'll be good!" Ice yelled through the door.

"I love you." Storm told her before she put Ice's things in the back. Ice's adoptive parents got in the car and started to drive off. "MAMA, I WANT MY MAMA! I'LL BE GOOD. I just want my Mama." Ice cried as she looked out the back. "I promise to be good. Please don't make me go away, Mama." She started to cry into her white tiger when she didn't see her mother anymore.

End Flash Back

Ice burned the picture. **Don't worry mother, your daughter is coming home!** Ice thought with an evil smile.

_With the X-Men_

It was two weeks later. Professor Xavier called all of the senior X-Men and some of the new seniors came into the control room. "What is it Professor?" Scott asked.

"It seems, Magneto has found two new members. They are very powerful, so Wolverine and Storm will be going along with you." Professor said.

"Alright, but like what are their like powers?" Shadowcat asked.

"That is the thing Shadowcat, I don't know. It seems Magneto wants Cerebro (sp?) to know that they are using their powers and were they are, but not what their powers are." Professor X told them. "Now, you all go to the jet, I'll have the coordinates, programmed in, in a minute." He told them.

Soon all of them took off. It was about an hour and a half later when they landed. They were in the middle of a forest. "Alright, now get into groups of two." Wolverine ordered them all.

It was Spyke and Nightcrawler. Rogue and Shadowcat. Jean and Cyclops. Beast and Bobby. Storm and Wolverine. All of them spread out and went different directions.

When a tree next to Spyke was engulfed in flames. "Man, what was that?" Spyke asked. A weird laugh was heard. They looked up head and saw Pyro with his fire tanks, plus lighter.

"Let's have a baroque, mates!" Pyro said as he fired two flaming horses at them. Nightcrawler touched Spyke's shoulder and ported them into a tree. Where Evan fired a spike at Pyro's fire tank. He threw off his fire tank.

"Yes, try getting us without that!" Nightcrawler yelled at Pyro. Pyro smirked at them as he flipped open his lighter.

"Alright!" Pyro said as he sent a fire ball at the branch. Nightcrawler ported them, but they ended up two feet above the ground.

"Nice going man." Spyke said as he tried pushing Nightcrawler off of him. But Nightcrawler was unconscious. Pyro make another fire ball and put it in his hand as he looked down at them. "Kurt wake up man!" Evan yelled as he tried to wake up Nightcrawler.

Pyro smiled evilly. "Bye blokes!" Pyro said as he sent a fire ball at them.

"Kurt!" Evan yelled...

_With Rogue and Shadowcat _

"Man, this is like so totally boring ya know?" Shadowcat asked Rogue.

"Yeah, Ah just wonder what Magneto has planed this time. Cause Ah'm sick and tired of fighting them just to win in the end." Rogue said as they walked by tree after tree after tree.

Shadowcat smiled. "So how are things with you and like Gambit?" She asked.

Rogue glared at her. "There is nothing goin on with meh and the Swamp Rat alright?" Rogue snapped at her.

"Ok, like whatever you like say. But he sure is cute." Shadowcat said.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Kitty, really the guy is a jerk that won't leave ya alone! He won't take a damn hint! If, Ah had the power to Ah'd cast him into the deepest pits of hell! And if he wouldn't be stuck in meh head, Ah'd drain his sorry ass!" Rogue told her.

Shadowcat looked shocked at her. "Wow, you like really hate him!" She stated. Rogue rolled her eyes.

Just then they all heard cards shuffling. They turned around to see Gambit with a pissed off look. "Ya know if ya don't want anyone ta hear what ya say bout people, ya should learn ta whisper!" Gambit said to them as his deck started to glow orange.

"What are you up to Swamp Rat?" Rogue demanded as she glared and took off her gloves.

"Like hell Gambit'll tell de both of ya!" He said with his own glare. His eyes seemed to get brighter every second from how mad he was.

"Like come on Gambit, you like know Rogue doesn't mean it!" Kitty told him. Gambit turned to glare at Kitty.

"Listen, Shadowcat there be only so much anyone can take! And now, dis Cajun is jus gonna have some fun!" Gambit said as he threw five cards at them.

Shadowcat and Rogue dodged the cards. So instead of hitting them they hit trees. When the dust cleared Rogue looked around, but she didn't see Kitty.

"Kitty, where are you?" Rogue called out. When she was roughly turned around to see Gambit right behind her.

"Gambit thinks ya better worry bout y'self and not her!" Gambit said as he took out another card. He used his empathy powers so Rogue felt weird when she looked into his eyes.

"What's happenin ta me?" Rogue whispered. Gambit smirked as he dropped the glowing card at her feet then walked away...

_With Jean and Cyclops_

Jean was using her mind to fly around. When a fire ball came at her. She barely avoided it and went back down to Cyclops.

"What wrong Jean?" Scott asked her.

"I don't know. I think it's Pyro throwing fire balls at us." Jean said, but they soon heard the sound of wings flapping.

Then a girl dropped down in front of them. When she stood up. She wore jeans that were torn at the knees, Van tennis shoes and a white beater. She moved the hair from her face. When her hands became engulfed by orange flames.

"Who are you?" Cyclops demanded.

"Name's Dark Angel." She said as she threw two fire balls at them

Jean made the fire balls fly into trees as Cyclops fired an optic blast at her. Dark Angel fired a fire blast at his blast.

"You can't win!" Scott said through clenched teeth.

Dark Angel noticed Jean was trying to pick up a tree with her mind. **Now what does she think she's doing. No way this chick is gonna throw that at me!** Dark Angel thought.

Dark Angel fired two fire blasts from her eyes. At the tree that Jean was trying to pick up with her mind. Like she planed the tree started to fall to Jean and Cyclops.

Jean was instead thrown into another tree by a fire ball, by Dark Angel. She was now unconscious And a branch from the tree knocked off Cyclops's visor. "Jean! Jean were are you?" Scott said as he fell to the floor trying to look for his visor.

Dark Angel walked over to Cyclops and kicked his visor away from him. "Have fun." She told him then took off flying.

"Jean, Jean where are you? I can't see!" He said...

_With Beast and Bobby_

Beast tried to talk to the others, but he could only get Storm and Wolverine. "This is bad. We're walking right into a trap!" Beast said to Bobby.

He nodded. When a tree came crashing down. Beast just pulled Iceman out of the way. "Thanks that was close." Iceman said as he iced up. Beast nodded.

Just as they saw Colossus where the tree used to be. Iceman iced up Colossus from head to foot. "Well, Rogue said he was hard to beat!" Bobby said with a laugh.

Colossus broke out of his ice. He picked up the tree and threw it at Beast and Iceman. Beast pushed Iceman out of the way, leaving him to get hit by the tree. When Iceman looked over at Beast, he was knocked out. Suddenly Colossus picked him up.

"Let go of me!" Iceman said too scared to do anything. Colossus threw Iceman into a tree...

_With Storm and Wolverine_

They continued to walk around. "Now, I'm starting to think this was a waste of time!" Wolverine said. Storm nodded.

Suddenly, Logan picked up a scent that he hadn't smelled in 12 years. But he just pushed the thought aside, until he smelled Sabertooth. Wolverine's claws came out as he started to look around.

"What is it?" Storm asked him.

"We're not alone!" He told her.

Suddenly a tree hit Logan in the back of the head sending him flying for a couple feet. Storm turned around to see Sabertooth, but beside him was a person, but she couldn't see her face.

Sabertooth growled at her as he glared at Wolverine. Storm stepped in front of him. "I can not allow you to hurt him Victor!" Storm told him as her eyes glazed over. Sabertooth backed off. Storm turned her attention to the one standing next to him.

She wore black low leather pants, with a dark blue corset top, she had black combat boots, with black biker gloves, a blue trench coat with a hood. Though Storm couldn't see it, she had on black eye shadow.

"Do what you have to do kid." Sabertooth told her. He saw her glare at Storm.

"Alright." Ice said.

Storm looked at her. **Who is she?** Storm thought. Ice's eyes glazed over as she made a gust of wind make Storm fly back into a tree.

Ice made the tree branches hold Storm's hands behind her. And the grass hold her feet in place. "Who are you?" Storm demanded as her eyes glazed over.

"Don't even try using you powers. I'm far more advanced!" Ice said as she glanced over at Sabertooth whom was now fighting Wolverine.

"Alright, but who are you?" Storm asked her.

"You'll find out. But first lets bring up some old memories shall we. Remember 12 years ago. You gave up your only child." Ice said as her eyes darkened.

"Why are you telling me this?" Storm demanded holding back her tears.

"She begged you not to make her leave! And still you put her in that car. Now how could you do that to a six year old, huh?" Ice asked.

Storm glared at her. "How dare you speak of things you don't have any idea about?" Storm demanded.

But Ice shook her head. "Oh, I know so much more then you think. Now let me think, what was it that she cried before she left. Yes, now I remember. Mama, please don't make me leave. I'll be good." Ice said with no emotion other then hatred in her voice.

Storm shook her head. "Who are you?" She demanded.

Ice laughed a little bit. "That same little girl that promised to be good. That same little girl who used to love you! That same little girl you gave away!" Ice yelled as thunderclouds gathered.

"Allison." Storm whispered using her real name.

"No, not any more. The name's Ice Angel." Ice said as she put her hood down and looked Storm in the eyes. "Hello, Mother."

_A/N: Alright that's it for now. I'll try and update as soon as I can. But I also have a couple other stories that need to be updated as well. **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**_


	3. Fight Part 2

(A/N: I don't own X-Men. Though I do own Ice, Trent, Tara, and S.M. My friend xTainted Angelx owns Rin. Draco MalfoyGirl 16 owns Ivy. Now read on.)

_With Spyke and Nightcrawler_

Kurt suddenly woke up as the fire ball was heading for them. He ported them to a different area. "Man, that was too close." Spyke said.

"Yeah, we need to find ze others." Nightcrawler said. (A/N: I'm sorry, I can't do Kurt's accent.)

"Come on, I think I heard Shadowcat and Rogue a few minutes ago." Spyke told him. He helped Kurt up and they walked away trying to find Rogue and Kitty.

_With Kitty and Rogue_

Rogue just stood there watching Gambit walk away. When she got out of her little trance. She jumped away from the card as it exploded. "Kitty! Kitty where are you?" Rogue called out.

She heard a groan from a near by tree. "Rogue?" Kitty murmured.

"Kitty, answer meh!" Rogue demanded as she looked around.

"Rogue, I'm like over here." Kitty called out from under a tree branch.

Rogue turned around to see her friend stuck under a couple tree branches. She tried to move them, but it was too heavy for her. "Ah, can't move them. Can you phase out?" Rogue asked her.

"No, I'm too tired? And I think I like sprained my ankle." Kitty told her. Rogue nodded as she looked down at her friend.

"Alright, Ah know how Ah can get you out. But you have to trust me." Rogue said. Kitty nodded as she saw Rogue take off her glove She quickly touched Kitty's face absorbing her power and some memories. Rogue got Kitty's hand and phased her through the branches.

"Like thanks, Rogue." Shadowcat said with a smile. Rogue simply nodded at her, as she looked down the path were Gambit was.

**What have Ah done?** Rogue thought sadly.

"Rogue, Kitty!" Kurt and Evan yelled. The two turned around to see Kurt and Evan walking to them. When Kurt ported them so they were right in front of the two X-Girls.

"You two alright?" Evan asked.

"Yeah, we only just like lost to Gambit!" Kitty said.

"You mean he fought you. Man, I thought Rogue and him were going out." Evan said.

"We ain't goin out!" Rogue almost yelled. **We couldn't not with meh power.** Rogue then thought.

_With Gambit_

Gambit was walking down the path. He was thinking about all the things he had heard Rogue say about him. **How could she say that? Sure Remy's gotten on her nerves a lot, but how could she hate me? **Remy thought as he blew up another tree.

When Pyro came running up to him. "Gambit, we better get to Dark Angel and Ice Angel. We underestimated the X-Men, mate." Pyro said as Dark Angel flew down to them.

"What about me?" She asked.

"Shela, do you know where Ice is?" Pyro asked.

"Yeah, in the middle of the woods, getting revenge and it would be suicide to stop her." She replied.

"Well, we have to. Cause the X-Men are regrouping and I don't think even Ice Angel could take all of them." Pyro said.

"Pyro, ya be thinkin. Do ya feel alright?" Remy asked in a joking manner. Dark Angel laughed a little.

Pyro glared at Gambit, before running off. "Think we should follow him?" Dark Angel asked.

Gambit sighed as he nodded. Dark Angel took to the sky again as Gambit ran after them.

_With Beast and Bobby_

Bobby made a ice path so he just barely missed the tree, but still fell. When he looked up Colossus was gone.

"That was way weird. Beast?" He called out.

Beast lifted himself off of the ground. As they met up with everyone else.

"Has anyone seen Jean, Storm, Wolverine or Cyclopes?" Beast asked them.

"No." They all replied.

_With Cyclopes and Jean_

"Jean where are you?" Scott asked once more. After about the hundredth time, he got an answer.

Soon, someone handed him his visor. "I think it's time, we call in for back up." Jean said as she looked at him.

Scott nodded. He got out a communicator. "Cyclopes to everyone, over." Cyclopes said.

"Yeah Cyclopes." Beast replied.

"I think it's time to regroup, and has anyone meet up with Sabertooth and the other new mutant? We encountered one, her name was Dark Angel." He asked.

"No." They all replied.

"Alright, everyone including back up, meet us here." Scott said as he fired an optic blast into the sky.

"Alright, we'll see you in a little bit, over and out." Beast said.

_With Storm and Wolverine_

"Allison why are you doing this?" Storm asked her.

"You remember those people you gave me to?" Ice demanded.

"Yes." She replied.

"Well, I was around ten when I got my powers. But them being humans, feared me. So they threw me out! Ever since then, I've lived on the streets with my friends!" Ice said as lighting flashed in the black storm clouds.

"Allison, if I knew they would do that I wouldn't have let them adopt you." Storm told her.

"Too late, now!" Ice said.

Wolverine was still fighting Sabertooth. "What the hell is Magneto planning this time, bub?" Wolverine demanded.

"Are you really that thick? It's happening right before your very eyes." Sabertooth said.

Wolverine looked over at Storm. Just in time to see four walls made of dirt surround her.

"No, let me out!" Storm yelled as the tree let her drop to the ground. She tried to fly out of it, but Ice Angel, lived up to her name and iced it shut.

"This wasn't even half of what I went through, growing up!" Ice stated.

Suddenly Ice was pinned to a tree, but four spikes. Two at her shoulders, the rest by her legs.

"What the hell?" Ice said as she looked to see the X-Men running to them, along with the Brotherhood.

"Get away, from her!" Spyke demanded. Ice Angel made the tree pull out the spikes.

"And you're going to make me?" Ice Angel laughed as she rose into the air.

"We are! Now lets rock!" Avalanche said as he sent a huge tremor at her. Ice Angel put her hands out in front of her and sent it back at them.

Scott blasted a hole through the ground to protect them. While Shadowcat phased through the wall around Storm.

"Kitty?" Storm whispered.

"Easy, Storm. Just like hang on to me." Shadowcat said as she phased them out.

Ice Angel groaned in annoyance. "You want to see what a real Weather Witch can do!" Ice Angel said as hail the size of golf balls dropped.

Scarlet Witch made an energy dome around all of them. "I can't hold it much longer!" Wanda said.

"Spyke, Scott fire at her!" Jean said. At the same time Scott fired and optic blast and Spyke fired a dozen spikes.

A dozen glowing orange cards made the spikes explode as a fire blast stopped the optic blast, before it hit Ice Angel. She looked down to see Gambit, Pyro, Dark Angel, and Colossus. Dark Angel flew up to Ice.

"I'm always saving your ass." Dark Angel said. Ice Angel rolled her eyes.

"Ready?" Ice asked. Dark Angel only nodded in response.

Ice Angel made it stop hailing. She then used her powers and made about thirty boulders fly into the air. Dark Angel made all of the boulders burst into flames as it fell back down on them.

"Lance, like watch it!" Shadowcat said as she tackled him from getting hit.

"Thanks, Kitty. That was too close." Lance said.

"I think I speak for all of us, when I say. She really gets on my nerves!" Pietro said.

"Man, you said it!" Kurt said as he ported all around the area.

"Those are two dangerous Angels, yo!" Toad said as he jumped behind Blob.

"What, we need is a way to take them down!" Spyke said.

Scarlet Witch fired two hex bolts at them, but they both avoided them. Ice Angel made a funnel cloud form into a tornado, Dark Angel then blasted it so, it was also on fire.

"Don't get sucked into it!" Jean yelled to everyone.

"Geez, tell us something we don't know, red." Lance yelled.

"Well, this is good entertainment." Pyro said as he laughed. Gambit and Colossus didn't reply.

Storm rose into the air. She sadly looked at Ice Angel, whom glared at her. Storm made it rain, putting out the flaming twister, but it still went around and around.

"Help us!" Rogue, Shadowcat and Scarlet Witch yelled as they were picked up.

"Toad get Wanda!" Pietro yelled at him.

Toad's green tongue suddenly wrapped around Wanda's waist. He put her down. "A kiss for saving you, baby cakes." Toad said. Wanda growled at him and walked away.

Jean got Rogue and Shadowcat with her mind. She put them down next to her.

"Like thanks Jean." Kitty said with a smile.

"Don't thank me yet!" Jean replied.

Suddenly Wolverine was thrown into a tree in back of them. "Everyone retreat!" Storm yelled to them.

"No, we're not done yet!" Scott said.

"Scott look around. We lost they won! We can't do anything about it now." Jean said. Scott nodded as they all started to run or fly off. Beast picked up Logan on the way.

Ice Angel waved her hand and the tornado disappeared.

A/N: Alright that's it for now. I'll try and update as soon as I can. But I also have a couple other stories that need to be updated as well. **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	4. The Cajun and the Rogue

(A/N: I don't own X-Men. Though I do own Ice. And my friend IceAngelRin, owns Rin. Now read on.)

It was the next day. Most of the teenagers were in the living room, watching TV. When everyone heard a screeching noise. (A/N: No offense IceAngelRin. And I don't own the song Broken.)

Pyro_-_

I wanted you to know

That I love the way you laugh

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away

I keep your photograph

And I know it serves me well

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Pyro and Rin came down the stairs trying to sing.

Rin and Pyro_-_

Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Pyro_-_

You've gone away

You don't feel me here

anymore

Rin_-_

The worst is over now

And we can breathe again

I wanna hold you high you steal my pain away

There's so much left to learn

And no one left to fight

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Everyone tackled Rin and Pyro to the floor so they couldn't sing any more. "Your friend has corrupted my friend!" Ice told Gambit.

"Ya friend was corrupted since de moment she was born!" Gambit shot back.

"Hey, I have a stupid idea. Gambit GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Rin yelled at him.

Gambit got off of her. "Sorry, petite." He told her. Rin only glared at him before standing up along with Ice and Pyro.

"So what do we do now? Magneto doesn't have any missions for us." Ice asked as she sat back down on the couch.

"Yeah, it's boring around here." Rin said.

"And we already did pranks on uncle Vic." Ice said.

"Wait, back up shela. Sabertooth is your uncle?" Pyro asked.

"No, he's my Godfather, but I call him uncle." Ice replied.

There was silence between all of them. "So what now?" Rin asked.

"Uh, we watch TV." Gambit told them.

"That's it? That's all you guys do? Watch TV?" Ice said.

"Yeah, shela. Well until Mags has somethin for us to do." Pyro told her.

Ice got up and started to walk out of the room. "Where are ya goin?" Gambit called after her.

"I'm going to the mall. Speaking of which Cajun, get up you're takin me!" Ice told him.

"Why can't Pyro go?" Gambit asked.

"Cause he'll burn the place down. Or within two minutes we're there he'll burn somethin and get us thrown out. And don't think I'm miss out on goin to the mall." Rin replied as she got up.

"But why can't Piotr go?" Gambit asked. Piotr glared at Gambit.

"Cause he already has plans." Rin and Ice both said.

Gambit groaned as he got up. "Wait, why can't ya two go by y'selves?" Remy asked.

"Cause we're still new and don't know where it is." Rin replied. Ice nodded in response.

They spent about an hour at the mall. Well, Rin and Ice went one way, while Gambit went his way. Right now the two teens were at the food court drinking a smoothie.

"Alright, I wasn't gonna bring this up in front of the Cajun..." Rin trailed off.

"What, about Gambit?" Ice asked her best friend.

"Well, do you have a crush on him?" She asked.

Ice looked at her shocked. "No, I hate Gambit. You know that!" Ice replied.

"That's the thing, you also hated Trent, before you started to date him. And along with Xander, Nick and that Jay guy." Rin stated.

"Yeah, I know, but the doesn't mean I have a crush on Gambit." Ice replied. Rin just rolled her eyes.

__

With Gambit

Gambit had been walking around the mall. When he heard someone call his code name. So he turned around. Rogue walked up to him.

"What do ya want Rogue? And no, Gambit's not followin ya." He told her.

"Ah know. It just those things Ah said back in the woods. Ah didn't mean em." Rogue confessed.

"Then ya shouldn't say things ya don't mean." Gambit replied as he started to leave. Rogue caught his hand. Gambit turned back around and looked down at her. "Oui?" He said a little annoyed.

"Well, Ah just miss havin ya around, Swamp Rat." Rogue told him. Gambit sighed.

"Remy." He simply said.

"Huh?"

"Remy... My real name be Remy LeBeau." He told her. Rogue nodded as they walked off hand in hand.

It was a few months later. Nothing had happened really. Just the same old boring stuff. When Magneto had everyone come into the control room.

"Yeah." They all said.

"Professor Xavier and I had been doing some thinking." Magneto said.

Just then some of the X-Men walked into the room.

__

Alright, to make the story a little better... You get to pick which couple. Drum roll please...

Storm/Sabertooth-0

or

Storm/Logan-0

A/N: Alright that's it for now. I'll try and update as soon as I can. But I also have a couple other stories that need to be updated as well. REVIEW AND VOTE!


	5. A Sad Truth Comes Out

(A/N: I don't own X-Men. Though I do own Ice. And my friend IceAngelRin, owns Rin. Now read on.)

Ice looked at Magneto. "You're joking right? Tell me your not serious!" Ice said.

"We aren't too happy with it either." Scott said.

"Who asked you?" Rin snapped at him.

Scott glared at her. "Any where, any time!" He told her.

"Oh, so you want me to kick your ass again. Sounds like fun. Right here, right now!" Rin said as she made a fire ball in her hand.

"Dark Angel/Scott!" Magneto and Xavier said. Dark Angel sighed as she tossed it up and down.

"Rin, do me a favor." Ice said.

"Depends, what is it?" She asked.

"Kill me." Ice said in a monotone voice.

"Can't you're immune to fire."

"Shit, forgot about that."

"Gambit'll help ya!" He said as he got out his cards. Ice glared at him.

"Don't make me hurt you Cajun." Ice shot at him.

"Whatever, Bubbles." He replied rolling his eyes.

Ice, Rin, Sabertooth, Pyro, Colossus, the X-Men looked at him, even Magneto. "Bubbles?" Sabertooth, Ice and Rin asked.

"Oui, Bubbles. De fish from Lilo and Stich, that Ice, Rin and Pyro made Gambit watch a week ago." He said.

Rin laughed. "You're a fish that controls the weather." She laughed. Sabertooth rolled his eyes and growled in annoyance.

"Alright, I'm Bubbles the Ice Angel of death!" Ice said with a grin as she looked at Jean. Rin and Pyro started to laugh.

"Yeah, all preps beware!" Pyro said.

"Like why?" Kitty asked.

"Cause she had a poster of a tombstone that says, Here rests a prep." Rin laughed.

Kitty gasped. "She jokin and nice code name Shadowcat." Ice said with a smirk.

They stood there in an awkward silence. "So do you have any places to skateboard?" Evan asked.

"Around back squirt." Ice replied. Evan glared at her.

"Don't ever call me squirt!" He told her.

"I will call you anything I want! Storm didn't you teach him to respect his elders?" Ice asked as she gave her a slight glare.

"How about you leave her out of this and start fighting your own battles!" Evan said.

Ice stood up and glared at them. "I've been fighting my own battles since she gave me away!" Ice told him.

Evan looked shocked. "Allison." He whispered.

"Huh, who's Allison?" Kurt asked. Evan staid quiet.

Ice smirked as she looked at Storm. "Oh, what is this I hear? Hiding your secret from your team members, Stormy?" Ice asked.

"Why don't you leave her alone!" Rogue said as she glared at Ice.

"Why don't Rin and I fry your ass?" Ice shot at her. Rin smirked as her hands were engulfed in flames.

"I'm up for it!" Rin said.

"Um, why don't we leave Rogue alone. Since she can put us in a coma." Gambit said.

"Gambit try thinking with your head... And not your balls." Rin snapped. Gambit glared at her.

"Watch it Rin!" Gambit threatened. Rin rolled her eyes as her tail swayed behind her.

"Any ways, back to the matter at hand Stormy. You didn't tell them the truth about me... I'm hurt." Ice laughed.

"What is she like talking about Storm?" Kitty asked her.

"We'll tell you all later." Logan told them.

"That's enough Allison." Professor Xavier said.

"Oh no, Logan, Xavier. This is coming out now." Ice said as she put her feet on the table.

"Feet off the table!" Magneto ordered. He used the metal in her boots to move her feet to the floor.

"Hey, I'm tryin to act all powerful and high an mighty." Ice said. Magneto rolled his eyes.

"Damn teenagers will make me go insane one day." Magneto muttered. Ice put her feet back on the table

"Anyways. My old last name was Munroe (sp?). You do the math." Ice said.

"Storm, she's your daughter?" Jean gasped.

"Give the red head hooker a prize!" Rin laughed.

"There is no need for such language, Allison." Charles said using her real name.

"Listen this is the last time I'm sayin it... Allison is dead, she has been since I was six!" Ice said as she got up and started to walk out of the room. Jean stood in her way. "Alright Red, are you high or are you just crazy to stand in my way?"

"I think you need to acting like a spoiled little brat and grow up. Know how I got my powers... I had to watch my best friend get hit by a car!" Jean informed Ice. Ice sighed as she moved a lock of blue hair from in her eyes.

"Then I wish I was her. Cause I got my powers by at least age ten." Ice rolled up her sleeve, there was a some-what large scar on her left arm. "Know what that's from Red? Well, I'll tell ya. It's from being beaten since I was ten up till I was 12 for getting my powers. By the very people she gave me to. Now get out of my way." Ice told her. Jean moved aside. She felt Storm watch her as she left, but she didn't care.

Ice fried all of the smoke detectors. She grabbed her trench coat on the way to the kitchen. Ice sat down in the chair and pulled an ash tray over to her. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes from one of her many trench coat pockets. At first she looked for her lighter, but soon gave up. Ice put the cigarette in her mouth then lit it with her finger.

"Ya know you shouldn't smoke." A voice said from the door way. Ice looked up as she blew out smoke.

**__**

Alright, to make the story a little better... You get to pick which couple. Drum roll please...

Storm/Sabertooth-0

or

Storm/Logan-3

A/N: Alright that's it for now. I'll try and update as soon as I can. But I also have a couple other stories that need to be updated as well. **REVIEW AND VOTE!**


	6. Morning News

(A/N: I don't own X-Men. Though I do own Ice. And my friend IceAngelRin, owns Rin. Now read on. Alright, since no one wants to vote, it's going to be a Logan/Storm story.)

"I don't need a pep talk... Especially from you Logan!" Ice said as she took a drag from it. Logan walked into the door and sat in front of her.

"You look a little down. Care to tell me why?" He asked. Ice glared at him.

"Logan, you aren't on my vengeance list yet. So I suggest you back off!" Ice told him. Logan sighed.

"Come on, don't you think you put Storm though enough? You don't know what she's went through in her life." He informed.

Ice rolled her eyes. "Listen, I don't know nor do I care, alright! And I don't need advice from the one who used to bone her." Ice stated as she blew out smoke.

"What happened to you Allison?" Logan asked her. Ice rolled her eyes and she put her trench coat on and walked out of the door.

Ice walked out to the garage where she found Gambit and Rogue. Well, they were making out. (A/N: Rogue now has control over her powers.) "Well, that's a sight I never wanted to see." Ice informed them.

"Den why are ya still in here?" Gambit asked as they looked at her. Ice rolled her eyes as she got on her black and blue Suzuki motorcycle. She put her helmet on, started it and drove out of the garage.

Within a matter of minutes Ice was in the city. She parked her motorcycle outside of a bar. "Well, haven't seen you around before." A voice behind her said. Ice turned around to see Duncan and his friends.

"Name's Duncan." He introduced. Ice took off her helmet and put it on her motorcycle.

"And I don't care." Ice said as she started to walk away. But Duncan followed her. Ice stopped and turned around. "Look, I don't like being followed. So if you know what's good for you, you'll turn around and won't look back." Ice told him.

"Come on just one date and tell me your name." Duncan said with a smirk.

"I don't go out with guys that I can beat up." Ice told him.

"Honey, I doubt you could beat me up." He said while laughing.

"Don't ever call me Honey, you ass!" Ice shot at him. She started to walk away, but Duncan grabbed her arm. "I'll give you to the count of ten to let me go. 1..." Ice counted.

"No one insults me and gets away with it!" Duncan said.

"2...3...4...5...10." Ice said skipping a few numbers. She punched Duncan in the nose breaking it. He fell back on his butt, his nose bleeding. "Warned you." Ice said.

"Get her!" Duncan said to his two other friends.

Matt punched at her, but Ice grabbed his hand and kneed him in the stomach. He fell to the ground next to Duncan. Then Ben grabbed her arm twisting it behind her. Ice fell to her knees as he put more pressure on her arm. When someone threw Ben into the wall next to them.

"Geez kid, can't you go anywhere without getting into a fight for the first five minutes?" Sabertooth asked as her gave her a hand up.

"I didn't start it!" Ice told him. Sabertooth looked her in the eyes. "So maybe I did throw first punch, but they were asking for it!"

Sabertooth chuckled. "As for you three, if I see or smell you around Ice again. I won't hastate to hunt you down and kill you." Sabertooth threatened. The two of them walked away.

He led her back into the bar. "Hey, Girl. You 21 or over?" One of the bar tenders asked. Ice only held up an id.

Sabertooth sat back down where he was before only Ice was in front of him. "When did you get a fake id? Or should I ask from whom?" Sabertooth growled.

"Gambit, but so what I'll be 21 soon." Ice replied in a low tone. He glared at her.

"Yeah, you'll be 21 in two years. Ice your 19!" He replied. Ice started to glare at him.

"19 and a half! Uncle Vic, Logan already tried to have a pep talk with me! So I really don't need one from you as well. I'll have a beer." Ice ordered. But Sabertooth glared at her. "Pepsi." She reordered.

The bar tender nodded. "Another beer Victor." He asked. Sabertooth nodded.

It was now around midnight. Ice finished eating some fries. "Come on." Sabertooth said as he put his trench coat back on. Ice stood up and did the same. They walked out of the bar.

"Where are we going?" She asked him.

"I'm going back to the bass. You can do whatever you want, as long as you don't go into any bars. And be back by 3 am!" Sabertooth told her then drove off.

It was the next morning. Everyone was at breakfast when Rin came down. "What's that smell?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's what I'm wondering." Gambit and Pyro said.

"It's called being up at 8 am or if you mean that smell, that would be breakfast." Scott informed them.

"Wait, back up. There's an 8 AM? When did that happen?" Rin asked as Magneto sat down with coffee.

Kitty phased into the kitchen. "Um you guys might want to like see this." Kitty told them. She turned on the TV, to see a news report.

"Just earlier this morning, policemen were attacked by a very powerful mutant. While trying to break up a large crowd of illegal street racers. This mutant was able to freeze police cars in sold ice. While other cars were either burned or picked up by the very ground..." The news reporter said.

"Anyone know what time Ice Angel came home last night? I remember seeing her leave." Jean said.

"Just because some cars were frozen, burned, and kinda up rooted doesn't mean it was Ice!" Rin replied in Ice's defense.

"Some eye witnesses have reported that this mutant is female with lightning coming from her eyes." The reporter announced.

Scott and Jean looked at Rin. "How about that?" Scott asked her.

"Yeah, that means it was Ice." Rin said. The door opened. Ice came in.

"Hey, what are you watchin-" Ice stopped when she saw the news. "Oh I think I hear my cell phone ringing." She said as she turned around.

Magneto held up his hand. Using the metal in her belt he made her float in the air. "Um, yeah Magneto?" She said.

"What exactly where you doing out that late?" He asked her.

"Street racin." Ice replied as she sat down.

Rogue came in wearing her X-Man uniform. She sat in-between Gambit and Rin. Rin smirked evilly as she put her hands behind her head. She looked at Remy and Rogue.

"So when are the mini versions coming?" Rin asked as she looked at them.

"What?" Remy and Rogue asked her. They then looked at Ice for an explanation.

"Don't look at me. That chick is more insane then me! I don't know what she's talkin about." Ice told them.

They looked back at Rin, who just shook her head. She got up and got a bottle of water.

"Next time, you two wanna do the nasty. Do it were a person with heighten senses, can't tell what you two are doing... And how many times you do it!" Rin said as the water in the bottle started to boil.

"Well, that's something, I never ever wanted to hear!" Ice stated.

If it wasn't for all the makeup Rogue had on, you would've seen her blush. Gambit in turn just smirked.

Ice looked at the bottle Rin had in her hand. "Um, Rin?" Ice asked.

"What?" Rin asked in deadly low tone.

"Um, you kinda boiled your water." Ice said. Rin looked down at her water, she opened the top, that was kind of melted.

"Oh man!" She said. Rin handed the bottle to Ice. Ice blew in it, making the bottle cold again.

"See what would you do without me?" Ice asked.

"I'd destroy the world by now." Rin replied. Ice laughed at her.

Just then an alarm went off. "Bloody hell, that thing is freakin loud!" Pyro said still half asleep.

"What is that?" Ice asked.

"That would be Cerbro detecting a mutant, who's powers are either uncontrollable or the mutant just got their powers.

_A/N: Alright that's it for now. I'll try and update as soon as I can. But I also have a couple other stories that need to be updated as well. **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**_


	7. Florida Part 1

****

(A/N: I don't own X-Men. Though I do own Ice, Trent, Tara, and S.M. And my friend IceAngelRin, owns Rin. Draco MalfoyGirl 16 owns Ivy. Now read on.)

Within a matter of seconds everyone was in the control room. "Hey, what's going on?" Bobby asked.

"New mutant." Wolverine replied.

Pictures of several people came up. Two of them were male and the other two were female.

"Or mutants." Rogue corrected. Rin and Ice decided to look up at the picture. Everyone then turned to Rin and Ice whom were laughing. Well, Rin was laughing, Ice was staring at the screen in disbelief.

"What's so funny?" Scott and Jean asked.

"Trenty must miss his widdly Icey." Rin said in a baby voice. Ice glared at her.

"Don't make me hurt you!" Ice said under her breath.

"So you know all of them?" Magneto asked.

"Yeah, the two males are named Trent and the second guy goes by S.M. The two females are named Ivy and-" Rin started to say.

"Tara." Ice finished, her voice full of disbelief.

"Looks like we're goin back to Florida, mate." Pyro said to Gambit.

"Not without us!" Ice, Rin and Rogue said.

Ice and Rin looked at Rogue. "Sorry, Acolytes only!" They both said.

"Part of the same team!" Rogue and Jean replied.

Rin turned to Sabertooth. "Remind me why it would be a bad thing, if they died?" Rin asked while playing with a fire ball.

"Cause it's wrong." He reminded her.

"And that would be bad why?" She asked.

"I don't know. Hell, you're asking a guy that kills people for a living." Sabertooth said.

"So, I burn off a cow's tail!" Rin stated.

Sabertooth and Pyro looked at her like she was crazy. "You burned off a cow's tail?" They both asked. Rin nodded as she smiled.

Pyro grabbed her hands. "You are the shela of my dreams, will you please date me? I've always dreamed of a shela that was more insane than I." Pyro said looking into her eyes. Rin only nodded.

Sabertooth looked at Ice. "Let me get this straight, you stood by and watched her burn off a **_cow's_** **tail**?" He asked.

"What can I say, she tied me up. The girl is insane. And as you can tell more so then the Cajun and Pyro put together. I bet you all the money in the world that you can't find a other person more insane then her!" Ice said. (A/N: IceAngelRin, you know it's true! There isn't anyone on this planet more insane then you!!! Well, maybe Ivy. NO, not even Ivy.)

Gambit glared at her, but Ice just smirked back at him. He started to shuffle his cards. **How'd I would love ta just throw dis card at her beautiful face... Damn, did I jus, think that? She's not beautiful. Well, she is beautiful, but I got Rogue. **He thought, then shook his head.

"So when do we leave?" Colossus asked.

"Now." Magneto replied.

"Alright, but like those metal spheres are they like comfy?" Kitty asked as all of them walked out of the room.

"No, but we're taking the jet." Rin replied.

Everyone was in the jet. And unfounatly, Logan and Sabertooth were sitting next to one another. So everyone was in an uncomfortable silence. When Pyro turned around to Rin and Ice. "So shelas, who'd ya think would win in air hockey? Sabe, or Wolve?" Pyro asked.

Ice and Rin grinned. "We've finally found another person as insane as us and Ivy. My God, life is good. And Sabertooth would so kick ass!" Ice declared. Rin nodded.

"No he wouldn't, Logan would so kick his ass!" Rogue said getting into the conversation.

"Please, Logan has so called "morals," while Victor doesn't. Logan helps and saves people. While Victor destroys lives and kills people. So Victor would so win!" Rin replied.

Sabertooth, Logan, Storm, Magneto and Xavier all turned around. Sabertooth and Logan looked at one another. "Truce for a minute?" Logan asked. Sabertooth nodded.

"Alright now. Hey, what the fuck are you four talkin about?" He asked.

"Sabertooth Vs. You in air hockey. Uncle Vic, would so win." Ice said. Victor nodded in agreement.

"Know what, all of you shut up!" Logan said, getting pissed off.

"Geez, Wolvie, don't get all wiggy on us." Pyro said.

It was quiet for a little bit. "That's it! I can't take the silence." Rin said. She and Ice looked around for something to do. When Ice spotted a small rectangle on the ciling. "Does that led to the outside?" She asked.

"Yes." Charles replied from the controls. Rin smirked as she ran to it. It opened and she climbed out. Ice then closed the door. She then sat back down.

"Where'd she go?" Scott asked her. Ice pointed to the front were Rin was standing on the jet.

"What's that matter... Can't fly on your own?" Rin mocked as she flapped her wings. Magneto shook his head in annoyance.

Amara(sp?) moved up into the seat next to Pyro. "So you control fire right?" She asked. Pyro nodded.

"And you, shela?" He asked. Amara's hand was engulfed in flames.

"Same." She said.

Ice looked up at them. **What is she thinking!? She knows he's going out with Rin now? Or was that sarcasm? Man, I can't tell night from day in the morning. Oh well, this chick plays with fire, by Rin she'll get burned. God that sounded bad.** Ice thought as she looked out her window.

It was about another hour when they got to Florida. (A/N: For a plane to take me and my family down to Florida, it'll take about 2 hours and 45 minutes. I should know, I make the trip every other year on the way to the Bahamas.) They all walked back to were Ice and Rin lived, but they went to a couple apartments over. Where there was a party going on.

Ice and Rin turned around to face the X-Men. "Alright, all those 18 and under raise your hands." Rin yelled at them. Which was the X-Men. Sam, Ray, Jamie, Rhane, Bobby, Rogue, Kitty, everyone except for Scott and Jean.

"Alrighty then." Ice said as she looked at the adults. She pointed at Logan. "You stay here." She pointed at Professor X. "Same with you and you." As she pointed at Storm and Magneto. "Uncle Vic, you scare people, sorry. Um, Red and Optic boy. I guess you two can come, but don't talk and don't touch anything!"

"Wait, why can't I go in?" Logan asked a little pissed.

"Cause you obey the law. And Magneto, you are a parent, and Xaiver. You are too smart you don't need an explanation. Though people on our team may come in." Rin told them.

Just as they were about to walk in a car pulled up. Two people got out of it. Both males. One had black hair to his shoulder blades with blond highlights and dark blue eyes. He wore black baggy pants with a white beater that showed off his dragon tattoo that went from his wrist, wrapped around his arm and ended at his neck on his right arm. You could see his muscles that show he worked out at least every day. He had a goatee, that added to his hotness.

The other had tan skin, with short brown hair mixed with blond and dark brown eyes. But his hair was spiked. He as well had a goatee and was well muscled. The only thing hold up his jeans were a black and silver pyramid belt. He was just putting his black beater back on as he walked up to them, giving all of them a good view of his six pack.

They both looked at the crowd. "Yo, sorry 18 and under can't be here." The one with black hair told them. As the carried a bag in one hand. The other guy also had a bag.

"No kidding asshole." Ice said with a smirk. Rin just rolled her eyes. The guy with black hair glared at her, so the X-Men and Acolytes made a path, he walked up to Ice.

"I'm sorry, don't we know you?" He asked as he turned to his friend. "I don't remember. Hey, S.M don't we know these two?"

"Si." Yes. He answered in Spanish. (A/N: I know it's supposed to have that lil thing over the i, but I can't figure out how to get it that right now. So bear with me, I do know some Spanish. For those who are laughing, I have 89 in Spanish class!)

"You look just like my girlfriend! That just up and went to New York. Ya know, just leaves me a note on the frig, and on my cell. No post cards, no letters, not one call. Damn I feel hurt!" He said.

"Trent-" Ice started to say, as she tried not to laugh.

"No, I feel hurt, Ice. Here, I'm trying to express my feelings. And you act like this is one big joke." He said going on and on. "And I shall not forgive you." He finished.

Ice rolled her eyes as she then just kissed him. She then pulled back. "Forgive me now?" She asked. Trent shook his head with a smirk plastered on his face. Ice smiled as she kissed him again, though this time for a little longer. "Now?" She then asked.

"Yeah, I guess. So I take it, these are those X-Freaks you told me about last night?" He asked. Ice nodded.

"See, I did call you." She said.

Trent shook his head. "No, I called you." He replied. Ice rolled her eyes along with Rin.

Rin sniffed the air. "So Trent what's in the bag?" She asked with smirk.

"More be-" He started to say, but Ice eyed the adults then back to him. "Be-, I mean soda." He covered.

"So, senoritas I take it we have to bring it from NC back down to PG-13 in there?" S.M asked.

"Yeah." Rin replied.

"Give me two hours please?" S.M begged.

"15 minutes." Ice and Rin replied.

He glared at them. "Oh, come on! My girlfriend is in there. I'm the S.M. you can't give me a lousy 15 minutes!" He said.

"Um, what does S.M like stand for?" Kitty asked.

"Sex Machine." He replied with smirk. (A.N: Oh yeah, I don't own the name. Since I got it from the movie, From Dust Till Dawn, I think that's the title, I haven't seen it in a while.)

"That's why we call him S.M. And dude, go tell everyone to get out!" He said. S.M walked into the house, soon they all heard the music turn off and a lot of people came out of the house.

The last one out was a teenaged female. She had black hair with green highlights and brown eyes. She wore black low leather pants, with a green corset top. Her pants went into her black combat boots with green laces. She made a smirk from her black panted lips. "It's about time you two came back!" She said as she laughed.

"What's so funny, Ivy?" Ice and Rin asked.

"Nothin, you just should've seen how Trent was mopin around. It was kinda funny really." She said with a laugh. "So, who is everyone?"

"That's Magneto, aka boss. That's Xaiver, leader of the X-Men-" Rin began to say.

When Jean interrupted her. "Could we do this inside, so people will stop giving us weird looks?" She asked.

"No, just ignore them!" Ice replied as they all sat on the ground. Well Magneto floated, Logan and Sabertooth still stood up.

"Sorry, but I can't, plus I burn easily!" Jean snapped. Suddenly the grass covered her mouth. All the X-Men and Acolytes looked at Ice.

"Don't be looking at me that was all Ivy!" She said. They all rolled their eyes as they began to introduce themselves.

"Now, S.M what is your real name for starters?" Professor Xaiver asked. Everyone heard him mumble something, but no one heard it not even Logan or Victor. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear what you said. Could you please repeat that?"

"Me llamo Pepe." _My name is Pepe. _He replied once more.

"So that's your real name." All of his friends said.

"I like it." Rin said.

"Alright, you wanna be named after some lil French skunk. I'm Spanish not French, hell I'm not even Cajun!" He said.

"Dude, Remy's Cajun!" He said.

"So that only explains the accent. Now explain the leather pants amigo." He snapped.

"Not that I'm gonna do this on a regular basis or anything, but... S.M. what are you talkin about you wear black nail polish half the time." Ice said. (A/N: That isn't a dis to guys, believe me I have a lot of guy friends that wear black nail polish.)

"So what are your powers anyway?" Scott and Jean asked.

Trent held up his hand a silver light came from his hand. It then shot at Gambit. He flew aback a couple feet as the silver light made his whole body glow. "What de hell are ya doin ta me!?" Gambit demanded when the light left and flew back to Trent.

Before Trent closed his eyes they turned silver. He then reopened his eyes, they were like Gambit's eyes, but different... His eyes were silver on black. Trent picked up a leaf and it started to glow silver. He then threw it into the sky, where it blew up. "That's actually a pretty cool power! Nice Cajun." Trent said.

"Wait, you mean you copied his power?" Rogue asked.

"No, I only made him glow silver." He said while rolling his eyes. Trent leaned back on the door.

"Ivy, that's your name right?" Scott asked.

"Only my friends call me Ivy. Though you can call me Black Ivy." She said with a smirk

"Ok, then what's our power?" He asked.

The ground shook for a second, then it stopped. Ivy closed her hands and when she reopened it there were green seeds. She planted them, then put her hand over it. If anyone bothered to look closely, they would've seen a green light under her hand. Just then a rose bush grew, and went right into full bloom. "That among other things." She said.

"You and those damn flowers." Rin mumbled.

"And you stay away from my flowers, this time!" Ivy yelled at Rin.

"Well, you took my lighter, so the little pieces of shit had to die!" Rin yelled back as she played with her lighter.

"Well, this was something I didn't miss!" Ice and Trent said as the two started to fight.

"Yeah, well... Long story short, Ivy has plant power." Trent said.

"Pepe, what's your power?" Tabby asked as she batted her eyelashes at him.

S.M grinned as he walked up to Jean. He put his hand on her shoulder. "What the hell are you doing to her!?" Scott demanded getting ready to blast him.

After a few seconds, Jean's lips melted together.(A/N: If you've ever seen the movie, The Matrix, then you know what it looks like.) S.M smirked as he went back to his seat.

"Hexing. I touch someone or throw a hex bolt at them. I can get anyone do to do anything I want." He said like it was no big deal.

"What the hell did you do to her!?" Scott demanded.

"Melted her lips together, she's more pleasant like this amigo." He said with a charming smile.

"Holy hell, and here I thought my powers were better." Ice said with a smirk.

**Undo this now!** Everyone heard in their minds. Rin and Ivy started to laugh, soon Pyro started. Making Ivy stop to stare at him.

"Shit, that's creepy." She said. Trent nodded.

"We've finally found someone as insane as her!" Trent said. He looked down at Ice. "Ice, please tell me the truth, is the world coming to an end? Is...Is hell breaking lose?"

"Please, he sent me back up here so I wouldn't take over down there!" Rin stated with a straight face. Trent looked down at his girlfriend. She looked back up at him.

"And you call my friends weird?" He asked as he then looked around at all of them. When his eyes landed on Storm. He turned back to Ice, then back to Storm, multiple times, when S.M saw him.

**Amigo what are you doing?** S.M thought to Trent. Since Trent some of the powers he copied staid with him.

**Look at the silvered hair woman, then look at Ice. If Ice had silver hair, they'd look the same!** Trent thought back.

S.M looked at Storm then at Ice. **You're right amigo. Hey, you think that's Ice's mama? **S.M asked, through their link.

**Has to be, but I'll ask Ice about it later.** He thought back ending the connection.

"S.M, would you please change her back so we don't have to hear her cryin." Ice asked. S.M nodded as he waved his hand. Jean's face went back to normal.

"Alright, so these are three of the four new mutants. Where's the other?" Pyro asked.

"What other?" S.M, Trent and Ivy asked.

"I think Ice said her name is like um, Tara." Kitty said. All three of them looked at Ice, in shock.

"Tara's a mutant!?" All three asked, Ice nodded sadly.

"Well, what are her powers?" Ivy asked.

"Don't know, Cerebro couldn't tell." Ice replied.

"Who's Cerebro?" All three of them asked.

"A computer, Xavier made with Magneto's help." Rin answered. "Which reminds me, did you three lose control of your powers this morning?"

Trent and Ivy looked guilty. "No, Trent and Ivy, went at it again." S.M told them.

Ice glared at Trent. "What did you do to her this time?" She asked him.

"What, why do I always have to do somethin to her. Why can't she do somethin to me!?" He asked Ice.

"Cause you do somethin to everyone!" Ivy, Rin, S.M and Ice yelled at him. Trent smirked as his eyes finally went back to normal. Then Ice looked at him weirdly.

"Nope, I don't like it." She said.

"Wait, what?" He asked confused.

"When, you copy someone's power, you get their eye color, so I was trying to picture you with brown eyes. And trust me, I don't think you'd look good, with brown eyes." Ice said.

"So like where are we gonna like stay for tonight?" Kitty asked.

"I guess the guys can stay with Trent and S.M and the girls can stay with us." Rin said.

"Wait, how do we know that you won't kill Storm as we all sleep? Or that you'll kill us as we sleep?" Jean asked as her eyes narrowed.

Ice laughed. "Cause killing someone while they sleep isn't my style. If they annoy me to no end, like you do. I'll just ask Uncle Vic to kill them for me. If it would be um... the Cajun, I'll do it myself. But I wouldn't kill someone in their sleep." Ice said with an evil smile as she looked at Gambit.

"How Gambit would love ta strangle ya!" He shot back at her.

"Sorry, man. But get in line after me." Trent said. Ice looked up shocked at him. Then laughed.

"Hey. It isn't my fault that you kicked yourself in the balls when you were ten! So get off my damn case." Ice replied as she tried not to laugh. Rin, S.M and Ivy fell over laughing.

"I'll break your neck!" He said.

"Not, before I throw you down the stairs." She replied.

"Girl, I will get a knife and slit your throat!"

"I'll freeze then burn your balls off."

Trent pulled Ice into a hug. "I love you." He said.

"Ditto." She replied as she laughed.

"Just what we need, more crazy people on the team." Sabertooth said.

"We're not crazy!" Ivy, Ice, S.M, and Trent all said.

"Much." Ice then said.

"Alright, so tomorrow we go out looking for Tara." Magneto said. All the Acolytes nodded, including Ivy, Trent and S.M.

**Trent, wake up S.M at 3 am, that's when we're gonna have some fun. I'll take care of Rin and Ivy.** Ice told him with her mind. He slightly nodded as they all got up and went into their own apartments.

Trent gave Ice his bag. "We kinda cleaned out you frig, of all good liquids and food. So when you get hungry just come over." He told her. Ice glared at him as she took the bag.

Trent opened the door. "Down there is the living room, to the right is the kitchen, up the stairs first door you see, is the bathroom. Any questions? Good, adults go ahead, everyone else stay here for a sec." Trent said. Sabertooth, Magneto, Xavier, and Logan went ahead.

"So what do you want with us?" Bobby and Ray asked.

"Alright, Pyro right?" Trent and S.M asked.

"Yeah, mate. What's it to ya?" He asked.

"You goin out with Rin?" S.M asked.

"Yeah, jealous?" He asked.

"No, Rin is like a baby sister to both of us. Along with Ice to S.M, but both Ivy and Rin are like our baby sisters! So you hurt Rin, and we'll do a lot more then break your neck. But hey, other then that we're cool." Trent told him. Pyro nodded.

"And the rest of you, none of you will do anything illegal in our apartment! We have the cops drop by enough times as it is! Got it?" S.M said. All of them nodded.

They went in and watched TV, well mostly what Magneto, Xavier, Sabertooth and Wolverine wanted to watch, since no one dared to mess with them.

**S.M?** Trent thought to him.

**What?** He thought back.

**Wake up at 2:30 in the morning. You, me and the girls are going out.** Trent sent to him ending the link. 

__

A/N: Alright that's it for now. I'll try and update as soon as I can. But I also have a couple other stories that need to be updated as well. **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	8. Florida Part 2

****

(A/N: I don't own X-Men. Though I do own Ice, Trent, Tara, and S.M. And my friend IceAngelRin, owns Rin. Draco MalfoyGirl 16 owns Ivy. Now read on.)

Somewhere out in the city

There was a teenaged girl walking the down the streets. It was around ten at night. She had brown skin, with deep green eyes, her black hair reached her waist. She wore low red plaid pants, with a red tube top, over her top she had on a black leather jacket. She had a black and silver pyramid choker and a matching bracelet on. Her lips were panted black, as were her eyes. Her black and red black backpack was on her back. Her name was Tara Williams.

She pulled her jacket tighter around her. When she was pulled into an alley. A group of guys surrounded her. "Give us your money girl and maybe we won't kill you!" One of them said.

"I don't have any money." She said as she backed up. Two guys grabbed her from behind. While another took off her backpack. "Give that back!"

The leader, started going threw it. "Damn, only clothes, make up, and a couple books. Now I'm pissed! Looks like you'll have to do instead." He said with an evil look in his eyes.

**Come on you stupid powers. Work. Let there be a black out or something! **Tara thought only nothing happened. She saw the leader take out a knife. Tara began to try to get out of the guys' grip on her. "Let me go!" She demanded

"Go ahead and scream. Not like anyone will miss you." He said with an evil laugh.

"Let the girl go! And get out of here!" A voice ordered. The leader turned around.

"And who are you!?" He demanded.

"Let the girl, and then maybe then Ay will tell yea my name." He said with a Scottish accent.

"Get lost, this doesn't concern you!" The leader yelled at the newcomer.

"Well, Ay'm makin it my problem. Now let her go, be for Ay get mad!" He threatened.

The leader took her by the arm and turned her around, so he had the knife at her throat. "I could just kill her right this second, and there's be nothin you could do about it." The leader said as he slowly slide the knife across Tara's neck. Only hard enough to draw a small red line. Suddenly the knife was out of the leader's hand and in his shoulder.

"Now, if yea don't want that knife in yer neck. Get out of here...NOW!" He yelled at them.

The leader threw Tara into the wall then ran off with the rest of them. She noticed the stranger walk up to her. "I don't have any money, alright!" She said as she began to shake from fear.

"Ay, don't want yer money, lass. And Ay, promise that Ay won't hurt yea." He told her.

He kneeled down to her eye level. From what Tara could see, he had blond hair to his shoulders and brown eyes. "So what's your name?" She asked.

"Lucas, and yer's is Tara right, lass?" He asked her. She nodded yes. (A/N: You all know what Lucas looks like. I mean I'm good at describing people, but I'm not that good.)

"How did you know that?" She asked.

"It's on yer backpack, lass. But tell me, why's a girl like yea out at night all alone?" He asked as he used his powers to get her stuff that the gang threw around.

"I ran away, and I'm not goin back!" She said as she stood up.

"But yea're nothin, but a kid!" Lucas stated as he stood up as well. Tara glared at him.

"I'm 13 years old! I'm not a kid!" She almost yelled. One of the street lights, went out and the alley suddenly got darker.

"And yea're a mutant." He said as he looked at the light. Tara suddenly waved her hand and the light went back on. She then started to back up from him. Lucas noticed. "Hey, hey, lass don't worry. Ay'm a mutant as well."

Tara sighed in relief. "Good, cause I don't wanna deal with another mutant hater, like I did ealier!" She said trying to sound and act tough. Lucas laughed at her actions. "What, why are you laughing?"

"Cause yea trying ta act tough is a bit funny." Lucas said as he started to walk away. Tara put her backpack back on and ran after him.

"Hey, wait up." She called after him. Lucas stopped walking and looked over his shoulder to see her running up to him. "Where are you goin?"

"Back ta my hotel room." He said simply as he then kept on walking. Tara nodded and started to walk the opposite way.

Lucas looked down seeing she wasn't there. He turned around. To see her walking away. He rolled his eyes. Using his powers he lifted her up and put her down next to him. She looked up at him confused. "So yea would rather stay out here, then in a warm room. Lass yea're insane!" He said with a straight face.

Tara smiled up at him. "Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked him.

"Ay know what it is like ta wonder the streets alone at night. Only difference is, Ay was in Scotland and Ay had control of my powers." He said.

"Well, I won't be alone for long!" Tara stated.

"Awe? An how are yea gonna come about doin this?" Lucas asked her.

"I'm trying to find my sister. She ran away a few years ago, because of my parents. They weren't to fond of her being a mutant. Even though her black, blue and silver hair was enough to tell anyone she was a mutant." Tara said.

"Must, be nice ta have family that cares about yea." Lucas said, mostly to himself then to Tara.

"So, I'll pay half for the room." Tara said.

"Ay thought yea said yea didn't have any money?" Lucas asked.

"They only checked my backpack, my wallet is in my jacket pocket." She replied with a smirk.

"And who said anythin about payin, for the room?" He asked as they walked in.

They walked up to the desk. "Yes, may I help you?" The clerk asked. Lucas went into his mind.

"Aye, Ay'd like a room, with two beds." Lucas said still using his powers. The clerk nodded as he gave him the room keys. Tara and Lucas went to their room.

Back with Ice and the rest of them

Ice woke up to her cell phone alarm at 2:30 in the morning. She got up and took a very quiet bath. Ice then walked out of her bathroom, wearing a towel and walked over to her closet. She looked into pulling out pants, and a shirt.

Ice started to get dressed. She put on her tight low blue leather pants with a black corset that tied with black leather belts. Ice quickly put her make up back on, though now adding black lipstick.

When she came out of her room she met up with Rin and Ivy. They both wore their normal shirts, but Rin wore red leather pants and Ivy wore green leather pants.

"Scary." Ivy said.

"Hey, great minds think alike." Ice said as they walked down the stairs. Rin stopped them at the bottom.

"What?" Ice and Ivy demanded/whispered to her.

"How are we gonna get passed?" She asked.

"Don't step on any of them and hope for the best." Ivy said like it was the most easiest thing in the world.

"That'll work." Rin replied.

They started to walk over people when someone grabbed Ivy's ankle. She screamed in surprise. Only three people woke up.

"Like, what's goin on?" Kitty asked as she sat up. She rubbed her eyes.

"Uh, noting it's a dream." Rin said.

"Hey, what's goin on?" Tabby said as she also woke up.

Ice and Rin glared at Ivy. "Wait, if only those two woke up who grabbed me?" Ivy asked as she looked down. Amara had her ankle.

"Where are you guys going?" Amara asked as she let go of Ivy's ankle.

"None of your business, so go back to sleep!" Ivy said as she held back the urge to kick the girl in the arm.

"Well, like you don't like take us with you. We'll like wake up the Professor!" Kitty said. Rin growled at her.

"Fine. You have ten minutes to change into some other clothes!" Ice said. Tabby, Amara and Kitty picked up their backpacks.

They took turns going into the bathroom. When they came back down, they met Ice, Ivy and Rin outside. All three of them were wearing their Siren outfits.

They waited by Trent's car. When he an S.M came out with Pyro, Ray and Gambit. "Let me guess, one of them grabbed someone's ankle?" Trent asked. All of them nodded.

"Why's the Cajun coming?" Ice asked.

"Comin for de beer." He replied. Ice rolled her eyes. They all got into the car.

It was around seven in the morning when Trent parked his car back in front of his apartment.

"That was so fun!" Tabby said with a yawn. S.M looked back at her.

"You do have some good moves." He told her with a smirk. Tabby simply nodded.

"We are so gonna be like dead if Logan catches us." Kitty said.

"You think Wolvie is bad, try Sabertooth." Ice and Rin said.

"Alright, we get back to bed for another hour or four." Trent said as he got out. He walked around and opened the door for Ice. She only shook her head.

"Too tired to walk." She said with a yawn.

"Ice, up." He said. She only shook her head again. Trent picked Ice up fireman style. "Alright, everyone else, get out of my car!"

"Fine, don't have a cow." Amara said. Trent glared at her. "What!?"

"Whiny little brat." Trent and Rin both said. Kitty and Tabby had to hold back their laugh. Amara's hands became engulfed in flames. "Put that away, before Rin or Ice burns you."

"I ain't fightin a kid!" They both said. They started to go up the sidewalk, when Trent's and S.M's door opened. There was a pissed off looking Sabertooth.

"Oh shit!" Everyone, but Trent, Ivy, S.M and Ice said.

"What, what's wrong?" Ice asked she looked over Trent's shoulder and saw Sabertooth. "Shit, we've been murdered, now dead and six feet under."

Sabertooth growled at Trent. So he put Ice down. "Hey Uncle Vic. How are you today?" She said with sad puppy dog eyes.

"Don't even go there with the eyes!" He warned her. All of them walked inside to see everyone up, though half of them still looked tired.

"When, we get back... All of you are to have a danger room session." Professor Xavier said.

"Well, that's not too bad." Ray, Tabby and Amara said.

"With Sabertooth." Magneto finished. All of the X-Men in the group stared at him wide eyed.

"Professor, can't we just like get a session with Mr. Logan?" Kitty asked. He gave them all a stern glare. Ice, Gambit, Pyro and Rin acted like it was nothing.

"Now, if you all go put on your uniforms, we can devise a plan on how to find Tara." Professor Xavier said.

It was ten minutes later. Everyone was out around the city. All in groups of three. The groups were Beast, Iceman and Jubliee. Boom-Boom, Berzerker and Multiple. Trent, Gambit and Rogue. Ice Angel, Storm and Wolverine. Pyro, Dark Angel and Jean. Cyclops, Black Ivy and S.M. Sabertooth, Colossus and Nightcrawler. Cannonball, Shadowcat and Sunspot. Spyke, Magma and Wolfsbane(sp?). Professor Xavier and Magneto.

They had gone to Tara's home, aka Ice's old home. But only got the door slammed in their faces. The parents didn't even see Ice.

"Man, where is she?" Evan asked himself as they turned a corner. Every group had one picture of her.

Soon seconds turned into minutes, and then minutes turned into hours. Ice was really pissed off that she had to be with Logan and Storm. "Hey, Ice Angel find her yet?" Came Rin's voice over the communicator.

"Yeah, Rin we found her and just, ya know, decided not to tell anyone." Ice said while rolling her eyes.

"Don't get smart with me lady!" Rin told her.

It was about another two hours later. Everyone met up at the park. "Did anyone find her?" Xavier asked.

"No." Everyone answered.

"Take a half hour break then we'll break up again." Magneto told everyone.

Rin and her friends, along with Pyro, all laid under a tree. Ice's head was on Trent's stomach. "I feel like fighting someone." Ice said. She looked at Trent.

"Hell no. Damn girl, I'm tired." He told her. S.M simply shook his head when she looked at him.

"We will." Ivy and Rin said. Ice smiled at them as she jumped up. "Alright." She said.

The three of them walked to a place that didn't have that many trees. The ground shook a little. Ivy's eyes turned green. Rin's hands were engulfed in flames.

"What's going on?" Jean asked as everyone looked at the three.

"I won't use your elements, deal?" Ice said. The two of them nodded.

Ivy sent a wave of seismic energy at Ice. She dodged it, but didn't notice Dark Angel fly around her. Rin grabbed her arm, and twisted it behind her back. Ice opened her hand and sent a gust at Rin. It hit her right in the chest sending her back into the pond. Ice and Ivy looked at one another, when Rin didn't resurface.

"You are so dead!" Ivy said as they watched the pond.

"Forget dead, I'm already six feet under." Ice said as she began to back up.

Suddenly everyone saw a few dead fish float to the top. The water began to boil. Suddenly, Dark Angel flew out of the middle of the pond. When she opened her eyes, they were red. "Go...go now!" Ivy said to Ice.

Ice turned and flew as fast as she could. Rin flew after her. "HELP ME!!!" Ice yelled as she flew while dodging Rin's fire balls and blasts. Pyro looked at Trent.

"Um, should we help her?" Pyro asked. S.M and Trent looked at him.

"And dare get in the path of Rin's destruction? You crazy amigo?" S.M asked him.

"He goes out with Rin, he's gonna have to be insane." Trent said.

Ice flew passed Sabertooth, when he caught her arm. "Where the hell are you going so fast?" He asked her.

Ice made him look at Rin who was still coming after her. "She's gonna kill me!" Ice yelled at him.

Sabertooth stopped Rin. "You stop trying to murder Ice. You stop flying around like a brainless nut!" He told them both.

"But she pushed me into the pond!" Rin said, her wolf ears drooped a little.

"I didn't mean it!" Ice said. Sabertooth walked off, muttering something about brainless teenagers.

"So I wonder what's gonna happen on-" Ice started to say when she was tackled to the ground. She turned over to see dark green eyes staring back at her. "Ouch, Tara!"

__

A/N: Alright that's it for now. I'll try and update as soon as I can. But I also have a couple other stories that need to be updated as well. **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	9. Florida Part 3

****

(A/N: I don't own X-Men. Though I do own Ice, Trent, Tara, and S.M. And my friend IceAngelRin, owns Rin. Draco MalfoyGirl 16 owns Ivy. Now read on.)

Everyone looked at Ice whom was on the ground with Tara on top of her. "Tara, I love you and all, but I'm giving you to the count of 2 to get off of me!" Ice said. Tara jumped back and landed on her butt.

"Hey, I'm your baby sister. You can't harm me-" Tara said as she looked around. "Um, I remember Rin, Pepe, Ivy, and Trent. So who's everyone else?"

"That's her!? That's Tara, she's nothing, but a kid!" Scott stated looking at Tara.

Tara's eyes darkened as she looked at him. She ran up to him and did a jumping turning back kick into his face. Scott fell on his back and held his nose in pain. Tara moved her hair from her face. "Think a kid, could do that!? I ain't a kid, so don't call me a kid! " She stated.

Ice jumped back up and looked at her. "That I would've expected Ice, Rin and Ivy to do!" Trent and S.M said as they looked at Tara.

Ice, Rin and Ivy just looked sad. "That's something we really wanted to do." All three of them said.

"She's my hero!!!" Sam, Bobby and Ray all said. Tara just smirked. Jamie, high-fived her.

Professor Xavier came up to her. "Hello, Tara my name is-" He started to say.

"Professor Charles Xavier... I know who you are. Lets just say someone you know told me about you." Tara said.

"So, then if you know who we are... Do you want to join us?" Xavier asked.

"Sorry, dude. I don't do the whole save the world thing. I'm a destroyer of the world. I'm the kinda girl that'll tell someone the wrong directions, if they ask me. I've done it before!" Tara said with a big smile.

Ice came up to her. "Then, you'll be on Magneto's team with me and the rest of the cool people... Expect for the Cajun." Ice said pointing her thumb at Gambit.

Tara looked over at Gambit. "Damn, you fine!" Tara said. Ice looked down at her like she was crazy. Then just rolled her eyes.

"So, then you'll join the team?" Jean asked her bending down to her eye level.

"Yeah, I guess. Next time, you dye you hair, try to make it look natural. It'll help... a lot." Tara told her.

"So where were you all this time?" Rin asked. Tara suddenly looked around.

"Oh crap, I lost him!" Tara said.

"You lost whom?" Ice asked.

"Luc. He kinda saved me from some guys last night, then gave me a place to stay. Said I could hang with him for a while, if I wanted." Tara said.

"Don't worry bout me lass." Lucas said from leaning on a tree.

"Can't be!" Scott and Jean said.

Tara smiled at him. He came up to them, but stopped in front of Tara. "Know yea said yea had an older sister, but Ay didn't know she'd be this cute." Lucas said looking at Ice. "Name's Lucas."

Ice nodded at him. Scott stomped over to them. "What are you doing here Lucas!?" Scott demanded.

Lucas smirked at him. "Well, well. If it isn't Cyclops." Lucas then noticed the cut on Scott's face. "Yea called Tara a kid didn't yea?" He asked. Lucas then looked down at Tara. "Yea kicked him didn't yea lass?"

Tara put on her most innocent smile. "Maybe." She replied.

"Back to the point! What are you doing here!?" Scott demanded. Jean held him back with her mind.

"Got tired of home. Decided ta check out Florida." Lucas answered. Professor Xavier came up to him.

"Lucas, you are welcome to stay with us-" Professor Xavier started to say.

"Like staying with yea and the X-Men is on my ta do list. Now Magneto on the other hand." Lucas said looking over his shoulder at Magneto. Magneto nodded at Lucas. "Magneto sure. X-Men no, not to mention that whole black spandex... Man, Ay'm starting ta sound like prep." Lucas said.

Soon everyone went back to resting. Tara was sitting next to Ice. "What's wrong, Tar?" Ice asked.

"When, you left...Why didn't you take me with you?" She asked.

"You weren't a mutant, so they didn't harm you, unlike me. And since you were their actual daughter, I didn't think they would harm you." Ice said.

"Allison, I know you are only tellin me half of the truth." Tara said.

"Tara, I was 12 when I ran away. I barely knew how to take care of myself, let alone my little sister." Ice said getting a far off look in her eyes. Tara nodded as she looked around.

Her eyes landed on Storm. "Ice, is she?" Tara asked. Ice nodded. "You look just like her." She whispered. Though Ice still heard her. Ice just glared at her.

"Now on to you! Why the heck did you leave?" Ice demanded.

"I left to look for you. I didn't know how to control my powers. And our so called parents were gonna send me to some lab to be tested on. So I wasn't all about bein someone's lab rat. So I left to look for you as I already said." Tara said.

Trent got up and walked over to them. "Alright, we've talked and decided... We'll come back with you to New York." Trent said.

Ice just looked at him. "Oh, I know." She replied.

"How'd you know?" Trent asked.

"Cause, you're my boyfriend and you have to do as I say."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll tell."

"Who would you tell? Rin? Ivy maybe?"

"I'll tell Uncle Vic you were mean to me." Ice said as she started to laugh.

"That would be the long blond hair scary guy... Right?"

"Yeah, and he's not scary." Ice said.

"Then what am I?" Sabertooth asked from behind the tree. Ice jumped when she heard him.

"Damn, Uncle Vic don't do that. And you aren't scary. You're a big cream puff, just like Trent!" Ice declared.

"I'm not a cream puff!" They both yelled at her.

__

A/N: Alright that's it for now. I'll try and update as soon as I can. But I also have a couple other stories that need to be updated as well. **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	10. Talking

****

(A/N: I don't own X-Men. Though I do own Ice, Trent, Tara, and S.M. And my friend IceAngelRin, owns Rin. Draco MalfoyGirl 16 owns Ivy. Now read on.)

Everyone was back on the jet. It was around ten at night, and they still had another hour to go. Tara was sitting next to Lucas, whom was behind Ice and Trent. Ice had started to fall asleep with her head on Trent's shoulder. When he moved his shoulder a little and Ice looked at him.

"What?" She asked with a tired voice.

"Wanna lay down?" Trent said as he moved the armrest from in between them. Ice nodded as she laid her head on his lap. Within minutes she was asleep. Trent moved a small lock of blue and silver hair from Ice's face. Sabertooth looked back at Trent.

"Listen Trent, I don't like you. But for some reason Ice does. So you hurt her in anyway, I won't hesitate to hunt you down and kill you." Sabertooth said.

Trent nodded. "And if I don't hurt Ice, and only make her happy. Then what?" He asked.

"Then, you get to live in fear." Sabertooth replied.

On the other side of the jet Jean and Scott were talking. **How could the Professor let Lucas join the team?** Scott asked Jean though his mind.

****

Scott, Lucas is his son after all. Jean reminded him.

****

That doesn't change the fact that he still kidnapped you. Scott said.

Jean smiled at him. **Scott, I think you are a little more jealous then mad.** Jean suggested.

****

Me, jealous of him! Jean how could you say that. I don't want to be a telepathic psycho, like he is. Scott told her.

****

Ay actually like being a telepathic psycho thank yea, very much. Came Lucas's voice in their heads.

****

Hey, it's against the rules to go into someone's head without their permission! Jean told them.

"Not when you make it so every telepath in the damn jet can hear you." Trent said using his voice.

"Did I just miss something?" Ivy asked S.M.

"If you did, I missed it to amiga." S.M. said. Tabby turned around to face them.

"So are you two ah you know?" She asked. S.M and Ivy looked at one another.

"Never in hell!" They both said.

"She's like my baby sister. God that's disgusting!" S.M. said. Tabby nodded and turned back around. Soon the hour passed. Trent now had the task of trying to wake up Ice.

"Uh, you need help?" S.M asked him.

"Oh yeah. I swear, Ice could out sleep the dead." Trent said. S.M. tried to poke her, but ended up getting kicked.

"Ouch! Rin, Ivy help!" S.M said. Pyro looked at him.

"The fire shela is out as is the other one." He said.

"Tickle her neck and she should wake up." An almost sad voice said. Everyone looked at Storm. "At least, that's how I got her up when she was a kid." Storm got up and walked off the jet.Trent tickled Ice's neck a little making her laugh and wake up.

"Trent stop." Ice told him as she sat up. Everyone got up and got off of the jet.

"So where is everyone gonna sleep, cause de rest of de rooms aren't finished?" Gambit asked.

"I could sleep in Ice's room." Trent offered. Sabertooth growled at him.

"I think not!" He said. Ice gave her godfather, a tired smile.

"Be nice, uncle Vic!" Ice scolded. Sabertooth rolled his eyes at her.

"Tara and Ice can share a room. Pepe and Lucas can share a room." Xavier said.

"Rin and Ivy can share a room. Trent can share a room with Sabertooth." Magneto finished. Everyone's eyes snapped open.

"WHAT?" Victor, Trent, Ice, Ivy and S.M yelled.

"Is there something wrong?" Magneto asked.

"Yeah, you're putting me with him!" Victor and Trent yelled.

"Well, you two are on the same side. So you will have to learn to get along." Professor Xavier said.

"I'd rather kill him, then get along with him." Sabertooth said under his breath.

"Ice, he's gonna kill me." Trent said.

"If he doesn't want frost bite, he won't." Ice said as everyone went to their rooms and to bed. It was around four in the morning when Trent got out of bed and headed to the door. After he put some pants on. Trent put his hand on the doorknob, when he heard a rather loud growl.

"Where do you think your goin'?" Sabertooth asked him.

"I gotta pee!" Trent replied.

"Lay your ass down boy!" Sabertooth demanded.

"But I gotta take a piss!" Trent told him.

"Then learn to hold it! Now lay your ass back down!" Sabertooth growled. Trent sighed and laid back down as Sabertooth got up.

"Where are you goin'?" Trent asked.

"To take a piss! And if you aren't in here when I get back, not even Ice can stop me from ripping you to pieces." He threatened. **Damn this guy can make the boogie man look like a big teddy bear.** Trent thought. It was the next day. All the ones who were being punished were in the training room except for Ice and her friends, Magneto looked at Sabertooth.

"I told Trent to get up." Sabertooth said. Just then Trent and S.M came into the room. Ice was on Trent's back, Rin on Pyro's back and Ivy on S.M's back.

"Too tired can't move, need pixie sticks." Rin said.

"Need kool-aid." Ice muttered.

"Coffee, need life giving coffee." Ivy said.

"I second that!" Pyro exclaimed. Pyro, Trent and S.M put the girls down.

"Hey, why'd you put me down?" Ice asked.

"Cause after awhile you get heavy." Trent said. S.M nodded at him, but Ice just jumped back on his back.

"It's too early to walk." Ice told them.

"¿A que hora es?" (What time is it?) Pepe asked. Ice looked at her watch.

"Son las nueve y once de la manana." (It is 9:11 in the morning.) She replied.

"¿Nueve y once?" (9:11?) S.M said shocked.

"Sí." (Yes.) Rin replied. Everyone just stared at them.

"Don't worry about it, they do this often." Trent said. A few hours later, everyone was out of the 'Danger Room's' maze, but Rin. Sabertooth and Wolverine were down in the maze to make it hard for her to get out. When Sabertooth found her, he stared at her in disbelief. There was Rin, sitting on the ground, in a corner, sleeping. **You've gotta be kidding me.** He thought. Sabertooth poked Rin's shoulder, but she didn't move. He looked up at the control room.

"Uh, Magneto. I think Rin is dead." He yelled up. Wolverine came over to him.

"So what's the hold up, bub?" He asked. Sabertooth pointed at Rin. Magneto sighed from in the control room. He looked over at the ones who were out.

"Ice, Ivy, Trent, S.M one of you want to go down and wake up Rin?" He asked. All of them looked scared, as they shook their heads no. Sabertooth poked her again, this time Rin woke up. Her eyes were red and everything around her burst into flames. Soon the flames went out, and everything was black. Magneto looked down to see that Rin went back to sleep. Though there was no sign of Sabertooth or Wolverine, until the doors to the control room opened. Everyone looked at the two in the doorway. Both Sabertooth and Wolverine were covered in black soot. Sabertooth and Wolverine coughed.

"It's amazing what you can live through." Wolverine said.

"When you have a healing factor." Sabertooth finished, and then the two of them pass out.

"That's why you don't wake Rin up." S.M said. Ice and Trent nodded.

"It's like suicide, only worse." Ivy told them. Magneto nodded. He looked down at Rin who was still leaning against the wall of the burned maze. When it suddenly collapsed. Rin rearranged her self so she was lying on the ground as she yawned.

"So what do we do with her?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing, we let my baby sister sleep." Trent said. Tara looked down at the burned maze.

"That was so hot!" Tara exclaimed.

"Yeah." Jamie agreed. A little later that day, Logan and Victor were conscience and went to a bar. Ice was trying to find something to watch on TV and Tara was flipping through a magazine, when they heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah." They both called. Trent opened the door.

"Hey, Tara can I talk to Ice…. alone?" Trent asked Tara.

"Whatever you have to say to her, can be said in front of me." Tara told him. Ice looked at him weirdly. Trent just smirked at her as he eyed Tara then back to her. Ice caught on and smiled.

"Tara, could you leave the room please." Ice said.

"But, Ice." Tara complained.

"Tara." Ice said in a warning tone. Tara sighed as she got up and walked out the door. Trent closed and locked the door as Ice stood up to face him.

"So, what's so important that you had to tell my sister to leave?" She asked.

"You know the old saying, when the cat's away the snake will play." Trent said.

"Don't you mean, when the cat's away the mouse will play?" Ice asked.

"Same difference." Trent said.

"Well yeah, what about it?"

"Well, your Godfather is out of the house. Your sister is out of the room and might be playing cards with the Cajun, S.M, and Lucas…. leaving us all alone." Trent said with a not-so-innocent smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist, Ice grinned back. Trent lend down and kissed her. Trent smirked into the kiss as he felt Ice pull him by his belt to the bed…(fill in the blank) ;) Tara was walking around when she found Lucas, Ivy, Remy, and S.M playing poker.

"What's wrong, lass?" Lucas asked her when she sat down next to him.

"I just got kicked out of the room, because Trent needed to talk to Ice." Tara said.

S.M looked at Ivy. "Well, maybe it's something really important." Ivy lied. S.M started to laugh, when Ivy kicked him under the table.**Yeah, talk. More like talk about how he wants to bang her.** S.M thought with a smirk. Lucas looked at him.

"That was somethin' Ay didn't wanna know." Lucas told him, Tara just looked confused.

"You older teens are weird." Tara said as she walked out of the room.

"Where yea goin?" Lucas called after her.

"Fine Jamie." Tara said, Ivy smirked after her. About two hours later, when Ice and Trent were done 'talking'. Ice put her head on his chest.

"So how do you like my '_talking' _skills?" Trent joked, Ice just laughed at him.

"They're not all that good." Ice replied.

"What?" Trent exclaimed.

"I'm just jokin."

"Better be." Trent muttered as Ice kissed his cheek. Ivy had won the next game of poker.

"But, how?" Remy, Lucas, and S.M asked.

"As you would say Remy, skill is all de game takes." Ivy mocked. Remy glared at her.

"Hey, has anyone seen Rin and Pyro? I saw em headin up ta her room about oh, an hour or two ago." Remy asked.

"Nope, haven't seen them. But I'm going to go do somethin' about the garden." Ivy said as she got up.

"What garden?" S.M, Remy, and Lucas asked.

"My point proven!" Ivy called to them as she walked to the door. When she reached for the doorknob, the door opened to see Sabertooth slightly drunk. He took one step inside and suddenly smelled something.

"Where's Ice?" Sabertooth demanded.

"Um, in her room." Ivy replied.

"And Trent?"

"Talking to Ice." Ivy said walking past Sabertooth. Ice and Trent were almost asleep, when they heard yelling from down the hall, coming closer and quite a fast rate, their eyes snapped open.

"He's gonna kill me!" Trent all but yelled, and Ice put her hand over her mouth to stop her from laughing. Ice and Trent got out of bed and started to put their clothes back on.

"Trent where did you throw my shirt?" Ice whispered to him.

Trent looked around the room. Not only did he look for her shirt, but also he looked for his pants. Ice looked at the foot of her bed and found her shirt on top of his pants. She threw Trent's pants at him.

"Thanks." He whispered. Ice nodded at him. When they heard Sabertooth reach her door.

"Ice let me in! I already know that Trent is in there!" Sabertooth half yelled half growled.

"Just a minute." Ice said as she tried to help Trent find his shirt. When they both heard the lock to the door break. Trent looked like he was about to piss his pants. Suddenly the door swung open. Thankfully Ice was dressed though Trent wasn't, he still couldn't find his shirt.

"Oh fuck!" Trent said as he prepared to run. Sabertooth sniffed the air and glared at Trent.

"I'm gonna rip you limb from limb!" Sabertooth growled. Trent looked at Ice whom nodded back at him. Ice made the wind pick up Sabertooth so Trent could run out the door. "Allison, put me down damn it!" Sabertooth swore. Ice nodded and she dropped him, Sabertooth ran after Trent. Trent ran as fast as he could, he opened a door, ran inside, and closed it, then sat leaning against the door. When he noticed it was his sister, Rin's room. Trent looked around to see his little sister in bed…with Pyro next to her.

"TRENT!" Rin yelled as she tried to cover herself up. Pyro got off the bed and tried to reach for his boxers that were on the other side of the bed. Trent glared at Pyro.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOIN ON?" Trent demanded as he glared daggers at Pyro. If looks could kill Pyro would be six feet under in nanoseconds.

"Uh, hey mate. What's goin on?" Pyro asked as he tried to look for his pants. Rin glared at him.

"What the fuck are you doin in my room! Get the hell out!" She ordered.

"Like hell! I'm not gonna stand by and watch my innocent baby sister become not innocent!" Trent yelled.

"Incase you have noticed Trent I haven't been innocent since I was 15 years old!" Rin screamed at him. Just then all of them heard footsteps running towards them.

"HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKING SHIT!" Trent screamed as he put a chair in front of the door. Pyro got up and put his pants on with his red beater.

"Who is that?" Rin and Pyro asked.

"Sabertooth!" Trent yelled.

"He caught you and Ice having sex didn't he?" Rin asked.

"No, he caught us 'talking'." Trent replied in sarcastic tone. Rin glared at him. Suddenly there was a bang on the door and Trent threw Pyro out the window. Luckily they were on the second floor but not 'till he saw Pyro alive Trent then jumped after him. "Pyro you better run, cause if I catch you, I'll kill you!" Trent said as he landed. They both started to run. Pyro was in front, a few feet behind was Trent, and then another few feet was Sabertooth.

"For someone that's drunk, he sure as bloody hell runs fast!" Pyro gasped. Suddenly all of them were picked up. Trent saw a vine around his waist. While Sabertooth was floating in the air, though it took him a few seconds to realize he wasn't going anywhere. Pyro fell on the ground panting and kissing the floor thanking all kinds of gods that he was alive….for the moment. Rin walked over to Pyro who grabbed her around the waist, saying inaudible words.

"Trent what the fuck did you do to Pyro?" Rin yelled at him.

"He was in your bed, you two were the ones fucking!" Trent yelled back.

"You slept with Pyro?" Ice yelled almost dropping Sabertooth.

"You slept with Trent!" Rin yelled back.

"I did not!" Ice said blushing.

"And I don't go around burning cows tails!" Rin said with an evil smile as cows floated around in her head.

"You burn cows tails?" Trent and Pyro asked.

"It's a fun pass time activity." Rin said looking down at Pyro. "Now, Trent you will stay away from Pyro or you become one of the cows….if you get what I mean." Trent cringed while the other guys crossed their legs and put their hands in front of them. "And Sabertooth, if you ever want another beer in your life you will leave Trent alone." Rin helped Pyro off the floor while Ivy dropped Trent with a loud thud. Ice let Trent get a few minute head start before she put Sabertooth back down.

__

A/N: Alright that's it for now. I'll try and update as soon as I can. But I also have a couple other stories that need to be updated as well. **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	11. Goodbye Trent, Hello Lance

Three months had passed since Sabertooth tried to kill Trent. It was around ten at night. Ice and Trent were out on a date at a new club that opened. They were dancing when Ice noticed a man dressed up weirdly, staring at her. Though when she put her full attention on him, he suddenly wasn't there. Ice just ignored it and kept on dancing.

Everyone was sleeping in the mansion. When Storm woke up, she put on her robe and went downstairs to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and got out a pint of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. She closed the door to see Victor coming into the kitchen.

"Hey." Storm said.

"Hi." He replied as he pulled out a beer.

"You know that's Logan's beer." Storm told him.

"Well, that just makes this even better." He stated as he took the top off and sat down.

"Why does Allison hate me? I honestly thought I was doing what was best for her." Storm asked him.

"Simple, she feels betrayed. No one ever explained to her when she was a kid, why she had to leave. So being with that so called family, she was forced to grow up sooner than she should've." Victor told her.

Storm put her spoon down. "If I knew that they would be like that to her, I wouldn't have given her to them."

"Why did you give her up in the first place?"

"She didn't show any signs of being a mutant, so I didn't want her to get hurt."

"That's no reason to give up your daughter 'Ro. She didn't even know those people. From what Ice has told me, she thought that you hated her."

"I never hated her! There hasn't been a day that has gone by that I haven't thought of her."

"You had a funny way of showing it!" Ice said from the doorway, with Trent.

"Ice I'll talk to you tomorrow." Trent said as he went upstairs.

Ororo stood up. "Allison please just hear me out." Ororo pleaded.

Ice looked at her in disbelief. "You're jokin right? Do you really think that you can just explain to me, why you gave me up at six years old, and then everything will just go back to normal? That's not going to happen!"

"Allison, please jus-" Storm started to say.

"No! When I was little I cried for months because I wanted my mother. The first few weeks I was there, I rarely ate anything. Hell, a year went by, which seemed like an eternity to me. I didn't ask for any Christmas presents that year, because the only thing I wanted was you. That didn't come true. On my seventh birthday, I wished with all my heart that you'd come and bring me home. That didn't come true either. You didn't send me a card, you didn't send me anything. By my eighth birthday I finally got it. You weren't coming back to get me. I finally realized that you lied to me, when you said that I would be stay there for a little while. That night, I learned people always leave. When I came to terms with that, the sweet little girl, Allison, died. All the love she had for you vanished into thin air. I used to think that you owed me a childhood, a family an a mother, but now Storm I don't want anything to do with you." Ice told her. Ice closed her eyes as she walked out of the kitchen.

Storm sat back down, she let her tears fall freely. "Well, there's my answer. My only daughter hates me." Storm said as she started to cry. Ice cried herself to sleep.

Ice woke up around noon the next day. She got up, took a shower, brushed her teeth, got dressed, then went downstairs. To see everyone looking really quiet, well Rin mad as hell.

"Hey, what's up?" Ice asked them.

"Nothin." S.M said.

"Where's Trent?" Ice asked. Rin just got up and left the room. Trent came out of a room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Ice. "What's wrong Trent?" Ice asked him.

Trent sighed. "Ice, I need to talk to you." Trent led her into another room. Ice saw a woman around her age and about four months pregnant. She had black hair to her shoulders and brown eyes.

"Trent?" Ice asked when she saw the woman.

"Ice please just listen to me. It was about a week after you and Rin left. Ivy, S.M and I all went to this party. I got really trashed that night, the next morning I woke up and…" Trent explained to her, until he trailed off. Ice let go of his hand.

Ice backed away from him. "You slept with her didn't you?" Ice asked him. She looked Trent in the eyes and got her answer. "And you got her pregnant." A tear fell from Ice's eye. Trent moved to whip it away, but Ice moved out of the way. "Don't touch me."

"Ice." Trent whispered.

"If she hadn't gotten pregnant would you have ever told me?" Ice asked him. Trent couldn't answer her.

"Trent we really should be leaving." The woman, Mary said.

"Ice, please just hear me out. I still love-" He tried to say.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! I hope your baby is healthy, but Trent…just go." Ice told him. She walked out of the room. Trent walked after her. Ice turned the corner to run into Victor, he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Ice, what's the matter?" He asked her. Trent then came after Ice.

"Ice please just listen to me." He pleaded.

"Leave me alone!" She said again. Victor growled at him as he picked Trent up by throat and slammed him into the wall.

"I told you that I'd hunt you down and kill you. But lets get straight to the killing part." Victor said as he tightened his grip on Trent's throat.

"Let him go." Ice told Victor. He looked at her shocked. "Please just put him down." Victor dropped him, but still glared down at him. Ice turned around and looked at Trent. "That's the last thing I'm doing out of love for you." Ice said as she took out her wallet and gave Trent his apartment key. She then turned around and walked away.

"Ice-" Trent called after her. Victor picked Trent up to his eye level.

"You will not speak, look, or talk to her with your mind do you understand me?" He demanded. Trent nodded as Victor let him go again. Trent turned around and went to pack his stuff.

All day Ice tried to keep herself busy. Though soon the whole day passed. Ice walked into her room and flew out the window onto the roof. She sat on the roof for a few minutes before hearing someone behind her. Lucas sat down next to her.

"So what's the matter wit yea?" He asked her.

Ice looked at him weirdly, before remembering his powers. "Nothing." She told him.

"That's not what yer mind says." He told her.

"Fine, I'm PMSing." She replied. Lucas looked at her discussed and shocked. "Trent's leaving." She admitted.

"Why? Yea two were so happy tagether."

"Rin and I were the first two to come to Magneto's team. S.M, Ivy and Trent were left behind. One night they went to this party, Trent got trashed slept with a girl and now found out that she's pregnant." Ice said as she tried not to cry.

"It is alright, ta cry yea know." Lucas told her. Ice looked at him with her eyes full of tears.

"I haven't cried since the night I realized my mom wasn't coming to get me." Ice told him as a tear went down her face.

"It's ok. Crying it's a sign of weakness lass."

"No, it just makes me feel weak and vulnerable." Another tear went down her face.

"That's were ye're wrong. Yea aren't weak, ye're one of the strongest people I know." Ice brought her knees up to her chest and started to cry. Lucas put his arm around her, so she cried onto his shoulder.

"Nothing makes sence to me any more." Ice cried on his shoulder.

"Ah, know, but Ay promise it's gonna be alright." Lucas promised her.

Rin barged into Trent and Sabertooth's room. "Rin, knock before you-" He started to tell her.

"Shut up Trent! How the fucking hell could you do this to Ice? I thought you loved her. She thought you loved her." Rin demanded.

"Rin, I didn't mean for it to happen. It just did baby sis." He replied.

"Trent I'm only your friend and your step-sister. You may think of me being closer then a step-sister, but I can barely look at you right now." Rin took a deep breath and exhaled. She calmed down a little bit, but not much. "I hope the baby is alright, Trent." Rin then left the room.

Trent closed his suitcase and picked it up. He headed to the door when he saw Ivy and S.M. "So are you two going to rip my head off as well?" He asked.

"No, just saying bye and hope the kid is healthy." Ivy said then left along with S.M.

Trent walked out of the door to see Mary waiting inside a taxi. Trent put his suitcase in the trunk, when he looked up and saw Ice crying on Lucas's shoulder. It suddenly started to pour down raining. He got into the taxi and shut the door. The car left the grounds.

"It's alright, he's gone." Lucas told her.

"I'm not crying about him Lucas. Ever know the truth about someone, but just refused to realize it? Well, I knew one day he'd get so drunk he'd sleep with someone. It just kinda hurts cause I hoped I'd be wrong." Ice said as she dried her eyes with her sleeve.

"Then who were yea crying over?" He asked.

"I want my mama back. God, I want to hate her for what she did to me, but I can't. All these years I wanted to hate her, but I can't. Though I don't know how to forgive her." Ice said.

"Well, one person told me that anyone can hate. But it takes a strong person ta forgive." Lucas said. Ice looked up at him.

"Who said that?" She asked.

"Ay don't remember." He told her.

"Then why don't you listen to the advice?" Ice asked.

"Cause Ay'm not that kinda guy." Lucas said. Ice looked at him weirdly. "Yeah, Ay know that Ay'm weird."

"If you don't listen to your own advice, why should I listen to it?" She asked.

"Do as Ay say, not as Ay do." Lucas replied. Ice smiled at him.

"Smartass."

"Ay try lass. Ay try." Lucas said. Just then both Lucas and Ice heard a beep coming from their communicator. "Damn, these X-people have a lot of problems."

"Not X-Men, Acolyte. Magneto must want a meeting that he doesn't want the X-Men to know about." Ice said as she got up. The both of them jumped off the roof, but thanks to Ice's powers landed safely. They went into the mansion and down to the control room. They saw everyone else there.

"Hey." Rin, Ivy and S.M said. Ice just smiled at them. "So what are we doing here?"

"I'm finally going to explain why we're with the X-Men." Magneto said.

"Thank God, cause if I had to put up with Jean for another hour, I'll kill her." Rin said as her hands were covered in red flames.

Magneto just ignored her comment. "We are here because I wanted to try to change Xavier's ideas on mutants and human. Sadly, it's not working as I hoped. We won't be staying here that much longer. But there is also something else that I wanted, Ivy." Magneto said.

Ivy looked at him, now paying attention. "What?" She asked.

"You are to help my son Pietro run the Brotherhood." Magneto said. Right after Magneto was finished talking Gambit and Pyro cracked up laughing. Even Sabertooth tried to hold in a laugh, which only Ice noticed.

"Pietro?" Ivy asked.

"Yes, he is my son. He is the leader of the Brotherhood, but lets just say he needs help." Magneto said.

"He needs a lot of help." Gambit said. Magneto glared at him. "Sorry boss, but Gambit's jus statin de truth. Oh hell Gambit went by jus ta check up on t'ings Toad slimmed him ta de wall. Ya daughter was throwin hexs at him and Rocky uh Lance was throwin stuff at de boy. If Gambit didn't feel so sorry for him, he'd throw stuff as well." Ivy, Rin, Ice and S.M's eyes shot at Gambit.

"Lance?" They all said. Gambit nodded.

"Last name?" Ivy asked.

"Alvers." Magneto replied. Ivy's eyes turned green as she stood up.

"When do I leave?" She asked.

"As soon as you pack your things." Magneto said. Ivy nodded and left the room.

"What's the deal about Lance?" Pyro asked.

"When Ivy was a kid, she mostly grew up in foster homes and orphanages." Rin said.

"She also had a twin brother named Lance." Ice added on to Rin.

"So what? Dere has ta be a lot of guys named Lance." Remy said.

"Ivy's real name is Tiffany Marie Alvers. Her brother Lance left her alone in an orphanage, after he promised not to. If this guy is named Lance Alvers, there's a still a good chance that he's her twin brother." Rin said.

Ivy had gotten all of her stuff packed with the help of Ice and Rin. When Kitty and a few of the X-Girls came in. "Ivy, like where are you going?" Kitty asked.

"To the Brotherhood." She replied.

"Well now that you mention the Brotherhood…You do look a lot like this guy Lance Alvers." Tabby said. The ground shook for about five seconds. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You might've just proven something for me." Ivy said as she zipped her backpack. She left the room leaving Ice and Rin behind.

"Should we follow?" Ice asked.

"Uh, duh!" Rin replied.

Ivy walked down to the garage to see Gambit. "Ready?" He asked. Ivy nodded as took off his only helmet and put it on.

"If you crash, I'm sure as hell not dying." Ivy said. Gambit just gave her an amused smirk.

"Who'd said we'd crash?" He asked her. Ivy just got on in back of him and held on. Gambit speeded out of the garage. As soon as she left, she heard Magneto's voice in the helmet.

"Gambit." Magneto said.

"Sorry boss, but the Cajun is busy at the moment." Ivy told him.

"Alright, Ivy. You were the one this message was about anyway. You are not to try to kill Lance, if he turns out to be your twin brother. He is the most powerful of the Brotherhood, besides Wanda. She'd kill all of them in an instant." Magneto ordered. Ivy smirked.

"Fine, I won't try to kill Lance." Ivy sighed.

"Good and oh the two want to be angels are tagging along with S.M and Lucas, just to make sure you go through with that promise." Magneto told her. Ivy smirked.

"Alright, I already told you that I wouldn't try." Ivy said ending the conversation. Gambit soon parked in front of the Brotherhood's house. Ivy got off and then Gambit got off. Ivy looked to her right to see a jeep that had someone under it. All she could see where ripped jeans. Before Ivy could go over to the jeep, a silver haired blue eyed teenager was in front of her.

"Gambit, what are you doin here?" He asked.

"Gambit's jus here ta bring ya y'r new helper for de Brotherhood." Gambit said motioning to Ivy.

"Hi, name's Pietro and you, look like a female version of Lance." Pietro said. Ivy glared at him. "Sorry, and you are?" He asked.

"Name's Ivy. I take it that that's Lance over there under the Jeep?" Ivy asked, Pietro nodded. Ivy walked over to the jeep. She made a weed wrap around his leg.

The ground began to shake. "Toad, if you touch me with that discussing tong again I'll kill you." Lance said. Ivy made the ground stop shaking. "The hell, Wanda would you stop canceling out my powers!" Lance yelled.

**Yeah, it's him.** Ivy thought. "My name isn't Wanda or Toad, Lance." She said in a deadly low voice. Lance came from under the jeep. His eyes widened when he saw her.

"Tiffany?" He whispered. Ivy smirked down at him when the weed around his leg tightened. She made it hold Lance upside down. "Tiffany what are you doing? Put me down." Lance said.

"Hello big brother." Ivy said as her eyes turned completely green. Just then Ivy and Ice were next to her.

"Come on Ivy, put him down. You already told Magneto that you wouldn't try to kill him." Ice said.

"Exactly, I said that I wouldn't try. Never said that I wouldn't kill him." Ivy said as another large weed wrapped around Lance's neck.

"Come on Ivy. Why not make his life miserable inside of killing him and going to jail." Rin said as she tried to reason with her friend. Ivy didn't listen to a word they had said.

"Tiffany I'm your brother." Lance said.

"You left me alone in that damn orphanage!" Ivy yelled at him.

"I'm sorry that I didn't take you with me." He said. "I was scared. Tiffany I didn't even know how to take care of myself."

"I don't care. Damn it Lance, I loved you, I trusted you.

Rin looked at Ice. "Now where have I heard this before?" Rin asked Ice. Ice only glared at her.

"Shut up Rin." Ice said. They turned their attention to S.M whom was in front of Ivy.

"Come on amiga, you don't want to do this!" S.M told her. "You're better then this."

Ivy looked at him and shook her head. "At times, I honestly thought I was, but now I just want him dead." Ivy said. The vine tied around Lance's throat.

"Ivy, sleep." Lucas said as he went into her mind. Ivy eyes closed and she fell backwards and S.M caught her.

"And here I thought, I was the killer in the group." Ice said. Rin just hit her upside the head. "Hey, what the hell was that for?" Ice asked as she rubbed her head.

"For thinking you're the only killer in the group." Rin grinned. Ice just glared at her and hit her back. Rin then hit Ice. Ice hit her back. They started to fight until Lucas and Gambit got in-between the two of them.

"Damn it Gambit put me down!" Ice yelled at him. He picked her up around the waist. Lucas did the same with Rin only he used his mind.

Pietro led S.M into the house. He put Ivy down on her bed in her new room. "Well, this should be fun." Pietro said. S.M walked out of the room. All of them rode back to the mansion to see Magneto.

"What's up?" Rin asked.

"I told Ivy not to try to kill Lance." He said darkly.

"Well, she was trying to." Ice said.

"Loop hole boss." Rin replied with a smirk. "Loop holes make the world of rules fun." Magneto glared at her.

"Rin, go before I do something to you!" Magneto almost yelled.

**Touch me and I'll kill you. **Rin thought. Lucas had to hold in his laugh, but failed.

"What's the matter with you Lucas?" Magneto asked with a glare.

"Nothin, Nightcrawler was just thinkin' too loud again. It was just somethin' about shaving Wolverine's head." He lied. The teenagers in the room just started laughing. Magneto glared at all of them before leaving.

**Young people.** Magneto thought.

Lucas looked at Rin. "Please stop thinking like that around him. Yea will kill me one day, lass."

"Dude, one day I'll kill the world and cloak everything in darkness." Rin told him. Lucas looked at her like she was crazy.

"No, yea won't. That is what Ay'm destined ta do!" He replied.

"Then why must we fight? We shall destroy the world together!" Rin said. Lucas nodded at her. They walked off talking about their plans


	12. First Date

(A/N: I don't own X-Men. Though I do own Ice, Trent, Tara, and S.M. My friend xTainted Angelx owns Rin. Draco MalfoyGirl 16 owns Ivy. Now read on.)

To everyone:

Sometime soon I'm gonna redo the first few chapters. But a little recap, Ice now only has powers over the weather and elements. That's it.

**Story read on:**

Ice looked at S.M. "What amiga?" He asked her.

"I think I have a crush on someone that thinks like Rin." Ice whispered.

"What?" S.M asked her. Ice just shook her head.

"Nothing. It's not important." Ice told him and walked off.

It was now the next day. Tara walked into the game room, only to have some of the older X-Men glare at her. She looked at them. "What?" She asked.

"Why is Magneto here?" Ray asked.

"Hell if I know. I just got on the team." Tara replied as she sat down on a beanbag chair.

"Well, we don't want Magneto or his team here!" Scott said.

"What the hell makes you think that we want to be here?" Tara asked him. "We're the ones stuck with you guys. Just about all of you are stuck up brats. So how do you think we feel?"

"You guys don't feel! How can you, you are the ones that have a killer on your team." Jean said, just about everyone nodded. Just then Jamie came into the room.

"Well if you think of Sabertooth as a killer, then you must think of Wolverine as a killer. They did happen to work on the same side at one point." Jamie voiced his opinion.

"Wolverine used to be a killer Jamie. He doesn't kill people now." Scott said.

"Are you sure about that? The other day I was running for my life." Bobby asked. Scott just glared at him.

Tara shook her head. "No wonder why Magneto used to want you all dead. You're just like the humans all any of you want is to be normal. Take a damn good look around we aren't normal! So you need to start acting like it." Tara told them.

"We are humans, just with powers." Jean said. Tara shook her head. A black hole appeared underneath Tara.

"That's were you are wrong red. We aren't humans, we're mutants. We have to deal with things that humans will never have to go through. So instead of seeing us as the enemy, yeah us the ones who actually fight for mutants look at the humans. More than most of them hate you now. They are the same ones who used to be your so-called friends, but as soon as they found out that you had powers, they all left. At least mutants wouldn't ditch one another. So you guys think about that next time you save a human. But as for you all, you're just a bunch of human wanna-bees." Tara said as she slowly went through the black hole. "Catch ya later, Jamie."

Jamie looked at his so-called friends. "You know she's right." Jamie admitted.

"How would you know Jamie, you just started High school." Jubilee said.

"Cause every time you come home you act like the world is ending because they hate you." Jamie said as he walked out of the room.

Tara fell out of her shadow portal and fell. She screamed until she fell on someone. "Ouch." Lucas said as he ate some of the floor.

Ice looked at Tara. "Since when could you do that?" Ice asked.

Tara shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I just wanted to get out of the game room and suddenly I was sinking through the floor and I fell." Tara told them. Ice nodded down at her.

"Tara, lass, remember me Lucas. Ay'm the on under yea well, get off." Lucas said from underneath her. Tara muttered an apology as she got up. Lucas stood up.

"So why did you want to get out of the Game room so fast?" Ice asked her.

"The X-Men are a bunch of wanna-be humans." Tara said.

"Yea just figured that out lass?" Lucas said. Tara glared at him as Jamie came over to them.

"There you are." He said. "I've been looking for you."

"You have?" She asked.

"Yeah, you're the only one my age around here." Jamie told her. "So you wan to go catch a movie later?" Jamie asked her. Tara stood there shocked. Lucas's mouth dropped and Ice pulled him away. Ice pulled him into the elevator and pushed the close button.

"What the fucking hell?" Lucas said finally able to talk. Ice just smiled.

"It's so cute!" She said.

"No it's not! She's only 13 years old. Tara shouldn't date until she's married." Lucas said. Ice looked at Lucas amused.

"So you rather her get married, then start to date her husband. While then they practically have permission to have sex?" Ice asked him.

Lucas glared at her. "Yea and yer logic!" He muttered. Ice laughed at him.

"And you seemed pretty attached to her." Ice said.

"The girl grows on yea." Lucas admitted. Ice nodded in agreement. "So how are yea doin?" Ice shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright I guess, why?" Ice asked. Lucas shrugged his shoulders. Ice glared at him. "Unless you give me a real reason, I will freeze something on your body that I'm sure you don't wanna live without." Lucas gulped.

"Listen Ice, Ay don't have that many friends. So Ay'm trying ta take care of the ones that Ay've got." Lucas said. Ice smiled at him.

"Thanks Luc." Ice said as she hugged him. Then the elevator doors opened.

"Luc?" He whispered. Ice got out of the elevator. Lucas got out after her. "Hey wait a minute, when did that happen?" (Remember when you hugged my sister Rin?)

"When you called me your friend." Ice replied.

#With Tara and Jamie#

Tara stared at Jamie not knowing what to say. "Hey, it's alright if you don't want to." Jamie said and turned around. Tara made a portal under her and she fell through it, only to have the portal move in front of Jamie. She slowly came back up. Jamie just looked amazed.

"What movie?" Tara asked him with a smile.

"Um, Sharkboy and Lavagirl?" He asked. Tara's smile fell. Jamie laughed at her. "Geez, I'm just joking. You couldn't pay me to see that movie." Tara laughed at him in relief.

"So then what movie?" She asked again.

"Um, how about Star Wars Episode III?" He asked. Tara smiled and nodded. Jamie smiled then it went away.

"What's wrong?" Tara asked him.

"How would we get there? I doubt that the X-Men would take us." Jamie said.

"Kitty?" Tara asked. Jamie looked frightened.

"1) Thank God she has a date with Lance. 2) You'd have to pay me to get in a car with Kitty driving." Jamie told her.

"She's that bad?" Tara asked him. Jamie nodded at her. Tara laughed at his face. "Then I'll just ask Luc-"

"He wants to kill me right now!" Jamie said.

"No he doesn't." Tara said.

"Did you not see the look on his face?" Jamie asked her. Tara laughed as she recalled Lucas looking mad as Ice pulled him away. "Alright, so maybe he does want to kill you right now. So I'll just ask Ice."

"Ice, I like her, she's cool." Jamie agreed. Tara nodded as they went up into the elevator and went upstairs. "So I'll get you around seven." The doors opened and Tara ran out with a smile on her face. "Where are you going?"

"To find something to wear." Tara said as she made a shadow portal in front of her and ran into it. Jamie smiled after her. He then walked into the kitchen to see Ice and Lucas arguing over hair.

"Lucas all I'm saying is that you should try cutting your hair." Ice said with scissors in her hand. Lucas glared at her.

"Lass stay away from me with those." He told her. Ice laughed at him. "Ay'm not gonna let yea cut my hair." Ice laughed at him

"Are you frightened of hair cuts?" She asked him. Lucas shook his head.

"No lass. Ay'm frightened of a crazy teenager with scissors near my head." Lucas told her.

"Fine whatever." Ice laughed as she put them down. They turned and saw Jamie. Lucas glared at him, making Jamie shake a little. "Yeah, Jamie?"

"Um, I was wondering if you could drive Tara and me to the movies?" He asked just above a whisper.

"Sure, what movie are you two going to see?" Ice asked.

"Star Wars Episode III, at seven." Jamie replied.

"Alight, just be ready by 6:30." Ice told him. Jamie thanked Ice and walked off.

"Yea going to watch the movie aren't yea?" Lucas asked her.

"Damn right. I want to see Star Wars. Why you want to tag along?" Ice asked him.

"Ello, lass. Its Star Wars so duh." Lucas said. Ice nodded then looked at the clock.

"Guess I better go help Tara pick out an outfit." Ice said as she walked out of the room. Ice flew up to her room. She opened it to see Tara looking at all of her clothes on her bed.

"What am I thinking? I can't go on a date!" She said as she looked down at her clothes.

"And why the hell not?" Ice asked with an amused smile.

"Cause, I don't have anything good to wear, I don't know how to flirt, I don't know how to do that little hair twil then flip thing you do. God, why did I say yes?" Tara said. Ice laughed at her. "I'm glade you found this so amusing."

Ice smiled and stopped laughing. "Come on squirt." Ice said. They started to walk through the door when she turned and looked at Tara. "On second thought, try doing that shadow thingy." Tara nodded and smirked. She closed her eyes and pictured the garage. Suddenly a portal was underneath them. Ice grabbed on to Tara when she suddenly fell really fast. Tara opened her eyes and looked at her.

"Sorry." She apologized as they now went slowly through the portal. They came out of the portal and were now in the kitchen. "Thought we'd take One-Eye's car keys." Tara picked up Scott's car keys. Ice smirked as they entered the shadow portal again. This time they didn't stop until they were in the garage. They saw Rin and Pyro making out.

"Holy shit! What the fuck…that was really cool, can I have a ride next?" Rin asked Tara.

"No, we're going to the mall." Tara said.

"Why are you going to the mall?" Rin asked as Pyro wrapped his arms around her waist. Tara looked at the floor with an innocent smile, while Ice just smirked and looked at her friends.

"Tara is going on a date with Jamie." Ice told them.

"Tara you're going on a date with Jamie?" Pyro asked shocked. Tara nodded.

"And I don't have anythin' to wear!" Tara almost yelled. Rin jumped into Scott's car.

"So what are we waiting for lets go!" Rin yelled. Pyro shook his head and started to walk in the house. "Where you goin John?"

"Like I really want to go shopping with you guys. I'd end up carrying all the bags." He complained.

"Fine be a meany." Rin said as she stuck her tong out. Ice started to drive; she drove to the Brotherhood house.

"Why are we here?" Rin asked.

"1) Make sure Ivy didn't kill her brother. 2) See how she's holding up. And 3) To take her along." Ice said as she got out of the car. Ice felt the ground shake, when she rang the doorbell. She heard someone yell it's open and went inside.

She saw Lance trying to talk to Ivy, but she clearly wasn't listening. Ivy then saw Ice and smiled at her. "Please tell me that Magneto made you the new leader, so I can go back." Ivy said. "I'd rather be one of the X-Men then here."

Ice shook her head. Ivy was a very stubborn person, hell she was more stubborn than Ice. "Tara got asked out, so we're taking her shopping-" Ice started to say. Ivy picked up her wallet and ran over to her.

"Please, take me anywhere other then here!" Ivy said. When Wanda came down.

"Hey you can't leave me here!" Wanda said as she ran over to them. She looked at Ice. "Hi, I'm Wanda. I'm almost insane from being the only girl here please help me." Ice nodded.

"Name's Ice, come on. And sorry for trying to kill you it wasn't anything personal with you." Ice said as they went to the car. Wanda just waved it off.

"Hi, guys this is Wanda aka Scarlet Witch. Wanda that's Tara and Rin." Ivy said pointing to both of them.

"Hey." Tara and Rin said making room for her. Ice got back into the divers seat. She drove straight to the mall. They looked around until they saw a store called, Hot Topic.

"Good. If this mall didn't have a Hot Topic, I'd move back to Florida." Ivy said. Ice laughed at her.

"Regarding your situation, you'd move back to Florida now." Wanda said. Ivy glared at her, while they walked into the store. Tara picked out a few shirts, when Ice put all of them back since they were plaid tube-tops.

"Alright, honey. We're gonna try this again. Now this time we're gonna find a shirt that you can wear a bra with." Ice said as she patted Tara's cheek playfully. Tara nodded.

"And find something that matches the pants you have on now, cause that's the last time you're wearing that top!" Rin yelled at her. Ice nodded.

"But I like my top." Tara protested. Ice wrapped her arm around Tara.

"Tara, we are females, with female parts." Ice said.

"Uh, duh." Tara replied. Ice tightened her arm around Tara's neck.

"Well it seemed like you needed to be reminded. Since we have female parts bras do wonderful things. They don't make our boobs bounce as much and make it less noticeable when we get cold. Now what would happen when you get cold?" Ice said as she lowered the temperature around them. Tara shivered and looked down. She then pulled her black leather jacket around her more.

"I get your point sis." Tara said as she started to put her stuff back. Ice and everyone else helped her. "Can I get this?" Tara asked as she held up a black corset that had black belts on it.

"Hell no!" Ice and Lucas yelled. Ice turned around to see Lucas.

"Yea can't let her wear that!" Lucas said. Everyone looked at him confused.

"How and when did you get here?" Ice, Tara, Rin and Ivy asked him.

"Ay flew and right now." He replied.

"Ok and why are you here?" Ivy asked.

"Ay was bored…Ay came ta carry yea bags." He said then lied. The females smiled at him.

"Oh ok." Rin said with an evil smile that made Lucas cringe.

"So can I get it?" Tara said. Ice glared at her and suddenly everyone heard thunder. "I'm taking that as a no." Ice then smiled at her. "So what can and can't I get then?"

"Lets see, you can't get the following: belly shirts, corsets or tube-tops. I not going into what you can." Ice told her. Tara nodded.

"But why can't I wear corsets, Ivy's wearin one." Tara whined. Ivy looked down at her and smiled.

"It's so cute how you think you have Ice and Rin's figure let alone mine." Ivy said. Rin and Ivy glared at her.

"What Ivy is tryin to say kid is that you're flat chested." Rin said. Tara looked at Ice who sadly nodded.

"Sorry hun, if you think we're bein mean, but I have that right as an older sister." Ice said. (Trust me my sister is just as mean…sorry.)

"Then what about them?" Tara asked.

"We basically have a license since we knew you since you almost forever." Ivy said. Wanda just laughed at them all. Rin looked Wanda.

"See we're not '_that'_ homicidal, we like to have fun like us mutants do." Rin said with a smirk. Wanda laughed even harder.

"Alright, now you guys are crazy." Wanda told them. Tara went back to finding shirts.

#With Jamie#

Jamie sighed as he knocked on Remy's door. Remy opened it and looked down at Jamie. "Uh, hey." Jamie said.

"Bonjour." Remy replied.

"Um I um was wondering if you could um, uh…" Jamie tried to say.

"Oui, Remy's listenin." Remy said.

"Well, I kinda asked out Tara and I don't know what to wear or do or say." Jamie said. Remy looked down at Jamie with big eyes.

"Oui, Remy gets what ya be sayin. And wit Remy's help ya will be come a master player jus like Remy." He announced. Jamie just nodded not knowing what else to say. Remy let Jamie come into this room.

#With Lance#

Lance sighed as he thought about the previous days events. When he looked over at Pietro. Pietro had been flirting with Ivy, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Pietro you better stay away from my sister!" Lance told him. Pietro gave his little cocky smirk.

"And if I don't Alvers?" Pietro asked. The ground shook for a second.

"I'll rock your world." Lance said as the ground stopped shaking. Pietro paled slightly before laughing it off and going back to watching TV. Lance got off the couch and walked up to his room. He lifted his mattress a little to see a picture, he picked it up and looked down at it.

It was a picture of him and Ivy, when they were five years old. It was after their parents died in a car crash and right after they were put in an orphanage. Lance laid down as he stared at the picture, until he fell asleep.

_Lance was five and Tiffany was four years old. They had just been put into an orphanage. Lance had made some friends, while Tiffany didn't have any friends. They all made fun of her because of her black hair with green highlights. Tiffany was in the play area playing by herself when some of the other orphans came over and started to make fun of her hair. _

_"Why is your hair so stupid? Did you try to color it with a marker?" A stupid little girl asked. Tiffany knew she was stupid, but didn't know how to stand up for herself. So she sat there and took their abuse. Soon she started to cry and they laughed at her._

_"You are such a cry baby." A boy said._

_"Yeah, cry baby, cry baby." The children said over and over again. Tiffany lowered her head so her hair covered her face like a black and green curtain. When she heard Lance call her name, but said nothing. He came over to the area and saw her crying. Lance glared at the other children._

_"Get away from my sister you poopy heads!" A five-year-old Lance said as he glared at them. The children ran away from him. Lance picked up his sister and she hugged him. "Don't worry Tiff, I like your hair." He told her._

_"Thank you L." Tiffany thanked him. She called him 'L' because she couldn't pronounce Lance yet. Lance hugged her back then dried her tears with his sleeve._

_"Come on Ms. Fanta says it's bed time." Lance said as they walked upstairs. After Tiffany changed her clothes Lance tucked her into bed. He started to tell her a story about their parents, until she started to fall asleep. He started to leave._

_"Lance." Tiffany said in a quiet voice. He turned and looked at her._

_"Yeah sis." He said._

_"Promise you won't leave me like mommy and daddy. Please promise." Tiffany pleaded as she started to cry again. Lance hugged her again._

_"I'll only promise if you promise me you won't leave." Lance said. Tiffany nodded and held out her pinky, Lance intertwined his pinky with hers._

_"I pinky swear promise that I won't leave." Tiffany said._

_"I pinky swear promise that I won't leave." Lance promised as he yawned. "Move over I'm too tired to go back to my bed." Tiffany moved over and let her brother under the covers._

_"Night L." Tiffany said then yawned._

_"Night baby sis." Lance said._

_It was a few years later. Lance was nine and Tiffany was eight. No one really made fun of Tiffany anymore, because Lance beat them up. Tiffany was sleeping and Lance wrote a note. _

_Dear Tiffany,_

_ Don't worry I'll be back soon. Remember don't let anyone push you around. Love ya lots,_

_Lance_

_Just then Lance was outside of the brotherhood fixing his jeep, when someone pulled him from under the jeep. He looked into the eyes of Tiffany glaring at him. "Tiffany. Please I really did mean to come back." He said, but Tiffany started to choke him with a vine. "TIFFANY!" He yelled._

Lance suddenly woke up in a cold sweat. He laid back down as he tried to slow his

breathing.

#With the shoppers#

They had just left the mall and Lucas was caring all of the bags. "Remind me why Ay wanted ta tag along?" He asked Tara. She just smiled at him and laughed.

**Cause you got the hots for my sister.** She thought. Lucas looked down at her.

**Lass, why would yea think that?** Lucas asked her.

**Cause it's true.** She thought back. Lucas looked shocked. **Come on Lucas don't deny that you don't like Ice.** Lucas just stayed quiet and Tara smirked. Lucas put the bags into the trunk. Everyone got into the car and Tara had to sit on Rin's lap to make room for Lucas.

They went straight to the mansion to help Tara get ready for her date. As soon as they got there, Lucas was made to sit outside of the room and he was glowing blue. When Victor came by. He looked confused at him.

"What the hell are you doin?" He asked Lucas.

"Ice, iced me ta the floor so Ay can tell em what Ay think about Tara's outfit…Please nice and kind killer man, please help me." Lucas begged.

"Boy you're a damn mutant use your powers." Sabertooth growled. Lucas sighed.

"Ay would if Ay could, but they got the Scarlet Witch to cancel out my powers. Please help me." Lucas begged. Victor smirked and kept on walking. "HEY, THIS AIN'T RIGHT! COME BACK HERE AND HELP ME! WE'RE ON THE SAME SIDE!"

Ivy opened Ice's door. "Would you be quiet you are ruining our train of thought!" She said.

"Gee sorry, but Ay do believe yea are the ones that have me iced and hexed ta the damn floor!" Lucas yelled. Ivy glared down at him.

"And if you don't shut up, you'll get a really bad burning rash somewhere down south." Ivy said. Lucas crossed his legs.

"Ay'll be good." He said a little boy's voice. Ivy smirked and went back inside. A few minutes later Jamie came and looked down at Lucas.

"Um, what happened to you?" Jamie asked.

"Ask yea're girlfriend's older sister and her friends." Lucas mumbled then glared at him. "Speaking of the lass. If yea hurt Tara, yea will spend the rest of yea life unable ta have children, no no better yet, yea will be unable ta please women." Jamie gulped and looked down at him.

Ivy had just finished doing Tara's make up. Which was only her black lipstick and eye shadow. Ice had refused at first, but lost a three out of three game of rock, paper, scissors shoot…to Tara.

Tara looked over herself in the mirror. She now wore a black shirt that had a picture of the Goths from South park and it said "You got Goth served" in green letters and her black leather jacket. Tara's pants were low black and green plaid with a black and silver pyramid studs. Around her neck and wrist was her black choker and bracelet that had the silver pyramid studs.

"So like the new look?" Wanda asked. Tara nodded as they heard someone knock on the door. Ice flipped open her cell phone ready to take pictures. When Rin glared at her.

"You start taking pictures and I'll burn it." Rin said, Ice closed it back up and frowned. Tara laughed a little bit as Ice Wanda opened the door.

"Wow." Jamie said. Tara smiled at him. Ice laughed at the two when they didn't know what to say.

"Come on you two." Ice said as they walked out the room.

"We'll stay here. Wanda and I are sleepin over." Ivy said. Ice nodded back at them as Lucas followed her. Ice drove them to the movies. Jamie paid for his and Tara's ticket, Ice paid for hers and Lucas paid for his. They spilt up after they got their snacks and went inside.

"So why are you here?" Ice asked him as they took their seats.

"Ay wanna see Star Wars and make sure that boy doesn't try anythin' on Tara." He replied.

"Fine, but they are staying an hour afterwards to play video games in the arcade." Ice told him.

"Fine, then we'll just have ta find somethin' ta do." He replied.

_A/N: Alright that's it for now. I'll try and update as soon as I can. But I also have a couple other stories that need to be updated as well. **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**_

To Draco MalfoyGirl16:

My email thing is messed b/c I got a new internet thing and we're still learning about it.


	13. Air Hockey

(A/N: I don't own X-Men. Though I do own Ice, Trent, Tara, and S.M. My friend xTainted Angelx owns Rin. Draco MalfoyGirl 16 owns Ivy. Now read on.)

The movie was over. Lucas looked at Ice whom looked like she was going to cry. "Uh, yea alright?" He asked her. Ice nodded as she got up. "Are yea gonna cry?" Ice shook her head no. Lucas smirked at her. "Liar."

"I'm not going to cry." She said as he laughed.

"Ice, yea knew from the beginning that he was evil." Lucas told her. Ice started to cry.

"I'm not crying cause he's evil…I'm crying because he used to be so hot and now he's extra crispy." Ice said then started laughing. "I can't keep up that face anymore."

Tara and Jamie came over to them. Ice took them to the mall. Tara and Jamie got out of the car. "So we'll meet you two in the arcade in an hour." Ice told them. They nodded and walked into the mall. The two of them walked to the arcade. Ice parked with Lucas still in the car, because he wanted to supervise. "No Lucas you can't supervise."

"But why not?" He asked.

"Cause that's just a bit creepy." Ice said as they walked into the mall.

Tara was having fun, until Jamie started acting weird. "So, chere what you wanna do next?" He asked as he moved his eyebrows up and down.

"Um air hockey." Tara suggested ignoring his eyebrow movement. They played for a few games when Tara got annoyed because she knew that Jamie was going easy on her. "Ok, I know you're goin easy on me. So don't."

"What, you don't like Jamie to be gentle?" Jamie asked with a smirk. Tara's jaw dropped when she heard his reply.

"Do me a favor and never say that again." Tara told him.

"As ya wish chere." Jamie said trying to have a Cajun accent. Tara looked at him like he was insane.

"Why are you acting like this?" Tara asked him.

"Cause you like Remy's accent." Jamie told her. Tara smiled since she was now amused.

"Jamie, did Remy ask me out? No, you did and I agreed to go out with you not Remy. So I wanna go out with Jamie, not Remy." Tara told him. Jamie nodded.

"Wanna start over?" Jamie asked her and Tara nodded. "Good, cause losing in air hockey was killing me." Tara smirked.

"Fine, but you are still gonna lose." Tara told him. Jamie smiled at her.

"Oh, we'll see." Jamie replied.

They played for a few more games before getting bored. "So what do you wanna do now?" Jamie asked.

"Window shopping?" Tara asked. Jamie nodded as they left the arcade.

Ice and Lucas were watching from the other end of the mall. Lucas was still glaring at Jamie.

"They make such a cute little couple." Ice squealed. Lucas grunted in response. Ice laughed at him. "Lucas lighten up, they are gonna be going to the same high school."

"Ever hear of home schooling?" Lucas asked.

"Who'd teach her? Magneto? If he could teach, would teach her how to try and take control of the world and wear a bucket on your head. Pyro would teach the beauty of fire and playing with it. Gambit would teach her how to be a thief, play cards and be a little slut. Like teaching her that wearing mini skirts with tube tops, silver hoop earrings, and thigh length boots are ok. Rin would teach her how to be a spawn of darkness like herself. Ivy would teach her…I don't know what Ivy would teach her. S.M. would teach her how to ditch school and pretend how to be sick." Ice informed him. Lucas laughed at her explanation.

"How about an all girl school…with nuns?" He then asked.

"Yeah so she can wear one of those plaid skirts with an ugly shirt. Tara would get kicked out in her first hour there or she'd pretend to be possessed. Thus making the nuns try to exorcize her. Then they would expel her," Ice laughed.

"Yea have a comment for everythin' don't yea?" He asked. Ice only nodded at him.

Jamie and Tara had been window-shopping for a few minutes.

"So what's your favorite movie?" Jamie asked.

"Um, Van Hellsing. Favorite TV show?" She asked.

"Have to go with Wild Boyz. Favorite manga?"

"Hellsing, Alucard is soo cool. Favorite anime?"

"Sorry I have to say Dragonball GT. Yours?"

"I have three, Sailor Moon, Inuyasha and Witch Hunter Robin. Ice cream?"

"Cookie dough."

"Ditto."

"Favorite video game?"

"Mortal Combat Deception."

Rin, Ivy and Wanda were watching TV, when they became bored. Ivy got up and headed to the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Rin and Wanda asked.

"Game room." She said.

"Why?" Wanda asked.

"So I can slaughter everyone in air hockey." Ivy replied. Rin and Wanda got up and followed her.

There where only a few people in the game room. Ivy and Rin went over to the air hockey table. They started to play air hockey. Ivy and Rin played a few rounds and still ended up tied.

"I will beat you!" Rin said. Ivy only laughed at her. Wanda stood there shocked that the puck was smaller now, than what they started out with. It also had some small chunks missing.

"Please stop the game." Wanda whispered. Ivy and Rin looked at her like she was crazy. Then they both got a dumb look on their faces.

"Why?" They both asked.

"Because you are going to kill one another." Sabertooth said from the doorway.

"Oh, you think that you are so tuff…Mr. Tuff-Guy! How about you come over here and play me!" Rin almost yelled at him. Ivy moved away from the table and joined Wanda by the wall.

"Fine." Sabertooth said as he took off his trench coat. All of them stared at him.

"What?" He asked as Rin started the game.

"So that's what you look like without a trench coat." Rin said in a thinking state. Suddenly the sound of a goal was heard. Rin glared at him. "You bastard! You cheated!"

"I didn't cheat because you weren't paying attention! Remember you started the game." He reminded her. Rin's eyes turned red.

"Now it's on!" She yelled. The puck flew from one end of the table to the other. Ivy and Wanda could always tell which end it was on, even when you couldn't see it, because of the sounds of it hitting the sides of the table.

By the end of the game Sabertooth won. With in a half hour he beat every teen in the mansion. Suddenly the doors opened. Everyone turned to see Logan.

"So, are you just beating on little girls and boys now, old man?" Logan asked him. Sabertooth glared at him and Bobby moved from the table.

"Get at the other end of the table, shorty." Sabertooth growled. The game started and the puck went flying at a much faster speed. Suddenly the puck flew from the table and hit next to Rin's head. Everyone looked at her. Rin moved her head to look at the puck, which made a dent in the wall. She gulped rather loudly.

"That…could've…been…my…head." She said. Pyro just yanked out the puck and threw it back on the table. In seconds Sabertooth and Logan were playing once more.

"Are they like really playing air hockey?" Kitty asked Ivy.

"Oh no. They are battling." Ivy replied a little scared.

Lucas and Ice were walking down to the arcade to get Tara and Jamie.

"So why don't yea jus tell yer mom that yea forgive her, if yea miss her so much?" Lucas asked.

"It's not that simple, Luc." Ice replied.

"Oh really?" He asked as she nodded.

"She gave me up to people that lived states away." Ice said as she explained to him. Lucas looked at her.

"Lass, have yea never heard of second chances?" He asked her.

"Not the forgiving kind." She replied. "Speaking of second chances…What about you and Xavier…or should I say your father?" Ice said. Lucas took a deep breath.

"Xavier was David's father, not mine." He replied. Ice only nodded at him.

"Ok, then Ororo was Allison's mother, not mine! I told everyone Allison is dead and she's not coming back." Ice told him as they reached the arcade, though they didn't see Jamie or Tara.

"Ice, we're over here!" They heard Tara yell. Ice and Lucas turned to see Tara and Jamie running to them.

"Ok, lets go then." Ice said as they walked to the car.

When they got to the mansion it looked like everyone was gone. That was when they heard a small crash.

"That sounded like it came from the game room." Jamie said. Tara made a portal under then and they all sank through. They landed in the game room. All four of them saw the most of the teens pressed up against the wall, with puck holes in the wall.

"What the hell is goin on?" Ice asked. Rin pointed behind them. The four of them turned around to see Victor and Logan playing air hockey. Ice, Lucas, Tara, and Jamie back up against the wall.

"How long has this been goin on?" Ice asked.

"We lost track of time." Ivy replied. Suddenly a puck went flying at Tara's head. She screamed and 'shadowed' into the wall and made a hole in the shadow. The air hockey puck hit where her head once was. Ice threw the puck back on the air hockey table as Tara reappeared.

"Nice reflexes." Lucas told her.

"Reflex my ass, that was only being scared shitless." Tara replied. Suddenly the puck flew at Ice's head. Ice shut her eyes waiting for the puck to hit her, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see that the puck stopped right in front of her eyes. Ice looked at Lucas.

"Thank you!" She whispered. Ice grabbed the puck and glared at Logan and Victor. They turned to her, on both of their faces where several cuts that were healing thanks to their healing factors.

"Give us the puck!" Victor ordered.

"Like hell I am! You two almost killed us!" Ice yelled. Both Logan and Victor had a blank look on their faces.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked. The both of them then looked around to see some parts of the walls falling and some parts that had hole in it.

"That was so hot!" S.M said. Ice nodded as she looked at the wall and yawned along with Tara.

"Oh yeah!" Tara said. She turned to Remy and walked up to him.

"Oui petite?" Remy asked. Tara kicked hard him in the shin. Remy held his shin in pain. "What was dat for?"

"That was for tryin to change Jamie into…well you!" Tara said then walked out the door. Ice started to laugh along with her other friends. Jamie just walked after her.

"Good God, I love that kid more and more every day." Rin laughed as she looked down at Remy.

"Is widdle Gambywaby alright?" Ice said in a baby voice. Remy only glared up at her. Ice shook her head and walked out the door. Suddenly, Lucas was being dragged out the game room by Rin, Ivy and Wanda; Lucas was too shocked to move.

"Hey! What's goin on?" Lucas asked as they took him into a dark room, he was shoved into a chair. "What the hell?" Lucas used his powers to turn on the lights. He saw Ivy, Rin and Wanda on the three walls around him. Lucas was facing the door. When it opened, both Sabertooth and S.M. came inside.

"Now Lucas why do you think you are here, amigo?" S.M. asked him

"Cause yea crazy people brought me here?" He replied. Sabertooth shook his head.

"You are here because of Ice." Sabertooth told him.

"Why am Ah here because of Ice?" Lucas asked as he looked at Rin and Ivy, both were glaring at him.

"Because Ice is the youngest of Ivy, Rin, Trent, and I; plus she is Sabertooth's Goddaughter." S.M. said. "Well, not really Trent anymore after what he did. But anyways we all care about Ice." Sabertooth and S.M. walked closer to Lucas.

"Everyone in this room knows that you like her. So you do anything to hurt her, we will hunt you down and kill you." Sabertooth threatened as he growled at him. Lucas nodded as he used his powers and made a hole in the wall.

"Yeah, yeah Ah got it." Lucas said as he levitated through it. After he left the room the wall went back to normal.

It was much later that night…morning. Ice woke up around three in the morning and couldn't go back to sleep. She got out of her sleeping bag and carefully stepped over her friends. The teenaged weather witch opened the door to the balcony, walked outside, and then closed the door again. Ice sat on the railing with her feet off the edge, despite the heavy rain. She started to think back to the conversation that she had with Lucas. **Maybe I should give Storm another chance.** Ice thought to herself. She heard a noise come from above her. Ice looked up, but there wasn't anyone there; until she looked over and saw Ororo standing outside with a robe on holding an umbrella.

Letting her curiosity get the better of her, Ice flew up a little and peaked over at Storm. Ice saw that Ororo was crying. **Serves you right!** Ice thought at first. **God, why does she cry over me? It's not like she loves me or anything.** Ice thought as she started to shiver, her hair stuck to her face as she flew back down to her room. Ice snuck back in and changed clothes before getting back in her sleeping bag in between Rin and Ivy.

The morning sun woke the teen weather witch up the next day. Ice slowly opened her eyes, but quickly shut them thanks to a headache. She tried to breath through her nose, but found it extremely difficult, but didn't care as she got up and got dressed. Ice put on black sweatpants with a blue sports bra and a black tank top over it. She then went down to the danger room and made it so there was only a punching bag. Though soon Ice grew bored of kicking and punching it.

"Computer, Ice Angel's session, but no Scarlet Witch." Ice yelled. The scenery changed around her, it was snowing. Ice rose into the air using the wind. From using her powers Ice began to feel a little light headed, but didn't care. Ice began to look around for her targets. When a raven suddenly attacked her; Ice shot a lightning bolt at it sending it to the ground. Before it hit the ground it morphed back into the blue skinned mutant.

Ice began to feel even more lightheaded as she evaded giant snowballs thrown by mechanical Blob. She started to breath heavily and started to cough. Ice unconsciously drifted to the ground. The multi colored haired teen suddenly heard the crunching sound of snow when it was being walked on. Ice looked up to see Mystique running at her. Suddenly the robot did a jumping turning back side kick at Ice, she was barely able to block it, let alone fight back.

Ice began to feel dizzy and still she tried to train. She saw another giant snowball fly at her, she put her hands out in front of her and tried to send it back using the wind, but nothing happened. The snowball hit Ice, sending her a few feet backwards, making her land on her back. She tried with all her might to get up, but just couldn't. Ice closed her eyes and slipped into the black world of unconsciousness.

It was a few hours later when she woke up. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the white wall above her.

"Oh my God, I went to heaven! Wait a sec, how is that possible?" She whispered and found out that her throat was extremely sore. Ice groaned in pain as she tried to get up. Suddenly she was pushed back down, Ice looked over and saw Tara looking mad.

"First of all you're not dead. Second of all, no way you would go to heaven. You are the Grim Reaper in our little group. You send souls to heaven and hell and you get paid and stay wherever you want. No heaven or hell for you. I rule hell with Pyro and Ivy rules heaven." Rin said. Ivy laughed and Ice gave a weak smile.

"Who says I want to rule heaven? I'll be a Grim Reaper with Ice." Ivy replied. Tara had had enough of the jokes.

"You idiot! You were training, in snow, as you were sick, in nothin' but a sweat pants and a tank top! Do you want to die?" Tara asked/yelled at her.

"Whatever comes first works either it be death or world domination. I don't care what comes first." Ice said quietly. The rest of her friends were along the walls, along with Sabertooth leaning on the door. "Hi uncle Vic."

Sabertooth opened his eyes and glared at her. "Once you get better, I will beat you, then you will be healed again, and I will beat again." He told her. Ice slightly smirked at her God-father.

"Ok uncle Vic." She muttered as she tried to get up again.

"Amiga stay down!" S.M. ordered.

"S.M. shut up before I freeze off your balls." Ice shot back regardless of her sore throat. Suddenly Tara became a huge shadow and grew as tall as the room the only thing you could see where her green eyes that now seemed to glow.

"Ice will you just shut up for one moment…Good, because now you have a date." Tara said as she returned to normal.

"A date? With whom?" Ivy, Rin, Wanda, Lucas, and S.M. asked.

"Ice has a date with her pillow. Now start talking to him!" Tara laughed. Ice threw her pillow at Tara, missing by an inch. "Hey, don't make me become mean nurse. Lucas had to go through a lot of trouble to find you in that danger room. You were covered with snow!"

Ice laid back down and started to go back to sleep. **Thanks Luc, I owe you one.** She thought making sure he could hear her.

**Don't worry about it lass, just get better.** He replied sending his thought to her.

Ice woke up a few hours later alone. She looked to see a note on a seat. She picked it up and read it.

_We went to stop a mutant named Juggernaut somewhere. We should be back soon. Get some more rest._

_Tara_

Ice finished reading the note and tossed it in the trash. Since Ice was feeling better she got up and went to her room. Ice took a quick shower and got dressed. She put on her pants and looked through her closet for a shirt. After a minute or two she put on her black short sleeved shirt. The shirt had a pair of blue cat eyes with fangs. On the front it said, "Bad Kitty" and on the back it said, "Doesn't play nice with others," in blue letters.

Ice went down to the kitchen to get something to eat; hopefully something she could swallow since her throat was still sore. She looked through the refrigerator, but didn't find anything. Ice moved her search to the cabinets where she found chicken noodle soup. Ice took out a pot, opened the can and started to warm up her food. Suddenly a small group of people crashed in through the window.

"The hell?" Ice said as she started to run through out the house.

"Get her!" She heard a male voice yell. Ice heard his accent, but was too busy running that she didn't think about it.

**Damn, now I really have to talk to Rin about who she pisses off!** Ice thought as she jumped two stairs at a time. She ran into her bedroom hoping whoever in the house was lost. Ice heard them start to run up the stairs, so she ran to the balcony. She stood on the ledge and tried to fly, but her powers were still weak.

"Oh shit!" Ice yelled as she saw them break down her door and start to her. Ice turned around on the ledge to see them a few feet away from her.

"Don't do anythin' stupid!" The male voice said. His accent was Cajun.

"Hopefully, this won't be stupid. Later Cajun!" Ice said as she fell off the side of the balcony. She forgot that she was on the third floor. Ice put her hands out in front of her.

**Damn it powers work!** Ice thought. She closed her eyes as the ground grew closer. Suddenly Ice felt herself slow down, she opened her eyes as she reached the ground.

"HA, WHAT NOW!" She yelled/laughed at them. The intruders tied ropes to the railing and climbed down.

"Me and my big mouth!" Ice said as she started to run to the gate. She punched in the code, but it was wrong. "Come on damn it! Wait a second Summers never gave us the code! Oh I'll kill him for this!" Ice started to climb the fence, when she felt a few people pull on her legs. She looked down and saw them trying to pull her down. "Get off of me!"

Suddenly one of the men backed up and took out a gun. He fired it and Ice saw him and moved. A tranquilizing dart hit where her neck used to be.

**Great they want to trank(tranquilize) me. **Ice thought as she hung on to the fence for dear life. That's when she started to feel lightheaded again. **Oh please not now!** Ice thought as she started to get weak once again. She couldn't hold on any longer and fell on to one of the guys. Someone quickly held her arms behind her. While another pulled out a bottle and a cloth, he wet the cloth and put it over Ice's nose and mouth. **Must…fight…Lucas, Xavier, oh hell Jean, if any of you can hear me help me.** Ice thought as she again slipped into unconsciousness.

Everyone was fighting Juggernaut on the other side of town. They had just defeated him when Lucas, Xavier and Jean heard Ice's cry for help. Lucas's head snapped in the direction of the mansion.

"What's wrong Luc?" Rin asked from beside him.

"It's Ice, she's in trouble." Lucas said, and then sent the message to Magneto. Magneto looked at Lucas, who sent the message to everyone else on Magneto's side.

They tall took out a small metal ball. It suddenly grew into a large orb, thanks to Magneto's powers. They all shot off into the sky in the direction of the mansion.

"What was that like all about?" Shadowcat asked.

"X-Men back on the jet. Ice Angel is in some sort of trouble at the mansion." Xavier told them. Everyone either ran back or flew on to the jet. By the time the Acolytes got to the mansion, there wasn't anyone there. Lucas searched the mansion with his powers, but found no one there.

"Where is she?" Tara asked Lucas.

"Ay don't know lass. She's not here." Lucas told her. Gambit's cell phone suddenly rang, he looked at his caller id and saw that it was his older brother, Henri.

"Dis ain't a good time, Henri." Gambit said into the phone.

"Well whatever ya doin is gonna have ta wait. Remy, de assassins got pére." Gambit's brother, Henri told him.

"Merde! Den dat explains somethin' here as well. Remy'll see ya soon." Gambit hung up his phone. He looked down and saw a note on the kitchen table. The young Cajun picked it up and read it.

_LeBeau, we have your girlfriend! If you want to see the girl alive and healthy, you know where to go._

_Julien Boudreaux _

"Merde!" Gambit swore. His theory of who took Ice was correct.

_A/N: Alright that's it for now. I'll try and update as soon as I can. But I also have a couple other stories that need to be updated as well. **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**_


	14. Trent's Return

HORRAY! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! I'M FINALLY 15, IT'S AUGUST 27!

(A/N: I don't own X-Men. Though I do own Ice, Trent, Tara, and S.M. My friend xTainted Angelx owns Rin. Draco MalfoyGirl 16 owns Ivy. Now read on.)

Everyone turned to Gambit.

"Anyone know French?" Ivy asked. Magneto had asked her to join them in taking down Juggernaut.

"No, but he only says that when somethin' goes wrong. So my guess it means shit." Pyro said.

"Gambit knows who took de Angel." Gambit told them. Sabertooth lifted him up and slammed him against the wall.

"Then you better start talking real fast!" Sabertooth said.

"Back home in New Orleans, dere be two guilds. Ya know dis would be easier if ya put me down." Sabertooth dropped him and walked back a few steps. "One be de Thieves Guild and de other be de Assassins Guild. Now dese two Guilds be at war, but it been so long that dey all forget why dey be fightin'. Now Gambit jus got a call from Henri, my brothdah(brother), de assassins got de leader of de Thieves Guild-"

"Well good for them. Now what about Ice?" Rin and Ivy interrupted. Gambit sighed and shook his head.

"Non, not good. De leader of de Thieves Guild be my pére." Gambit told them.

"Amigo we don't know French!" S.M. said.

"Merde. De leader of de Thieves Guild be Gambit's father. Now dey took Ice ta get back at Gambit. De Assassins t'ink Ice be Rogue. Dey want Gambit ta come back." He told them.

"First of all, why are they getting you to come back through Ice or Rogue, whom ever they want?" Tara asked.

"Because before Gambit left, he got inta a fight. It was Gambit and Julien, de prince of de Assassins Guild. Gambit hurt him pretty badly, but it was in self defense. So ta not start another stupid war, Gambit left. Now he wants ta kill Gambit for his revenge. If Gambit don't go, he'll kill pére and he'll kill Ice." Gambit told him.

"I think it's time to go to New Orleans now." Rin said, everyone nodded.

Julien carried an unconscious Ice through the hallways. When he came to one room. He unlocked it and walked into the room. Two of his bodyguards stayed by the door.

"Look, LeBeau we have a room-mate for ya." Julien mocked. He dropped Ice on a mattress in the corner. Julien then turned to leave, when the two Cajuns heard her groan. Ice opened her eyes.

"Ok, where the hell am I?" Ice asked as she sat up.

"Ya be in New Orleans, Rogue." Julien said. Ice started to laugh, even though her throat still hurt. "What de hell is so funny?"

"You, you ass! You kidnapped the wrong chick. My name ain't Rogue, it's Ice."

"Yeah right." Julien said. Ice stood up and walked over to him.

"Look asshole, my name is Ice. You kidnapped the wrong mutant. Damn Rogue and I don't even look alike. The only thing we have that looks somewhat close is my streak of silver hair." Ice said, but Julien just walked out the door. Ice's eyes glazed over and she made a fireball in her hand, but it soon burned out, as she felt dizzy. "Note to self, don't use powers when sick." Ice said as she sat back down on the mattress. Ice noticed someone sitting in the chair. He was way older then Ice and had red hair back in a low ponytail with brown eyes. His hands were chained and tied behind him.

"Um, hi?" Ice said not really sure of what to say.

"Bonjour. So ya know Remy?" He asked.

"Yeah I know the Cajun." Ice said as she walked over to him.

"So den ya be a mutant?" He asked as Ice kneeled behind him.

"Yup and this is gonna feel really cold." Ice said as she iced the chains. They soon broke from the cold temperature. She then took out her lighter and burned the ropes off. He brought his arms in front of him. He stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out a very sharp knife to cut the ropes around his feet.

"Merci, petite. Name's Jean-Luc LeBeau." He thanked.

"Ice." She replied as she walked back over to the mattress and sat back down. Ice leaned her head on the wall. **Ok, so maybe I'm not better.** Ice thought.

The Acolytes were still forming a plan on how to get Ice back. The X-Men were still on their way.

"So it's official? That we're leaving the X-Men out of this?" Tara asked.

"Yes, they have no reason to attend to this matter. Tell me Gambit are these Assassins humans?" Magneto asked his red-haired Acolyte.

"Oui." Gambit replied as the X-Men came into the room.

"Grey and Summers would go into some shitty speech about how it's bad to kidnap mutants. Then go into how they won't fight back, because it's wrong to fight people who don't have powers." Pyro said.

"We wouldn't go into a shitty speech!" Jean gasped.

"Yeah it would be a very good and thought out speech." Scott told them.

"Point proven." Pyro told his group.

"So what is goin on, why is the house trashed and where's Ice?" Rogue asked Gambit. Gambit started to explain what happened to Ice. "So they took Ice instead of meh?" Gambit nodded at his girlfriend. "She doesn't even look like meh. What kinda assassins are they if they don't even know the difference between meh and Ice?"

"Simple, most likely they got a picture of Ice and I talkin' a while ago and heard Gambit say ya name sometime later." He guessed.

"So when are we leaving?" Kurt asked. Ivy and Rin glared at most of the X-Men.

"Simple, you pathetic excuses for mutants aren't coming." Ivy told them.

"No one messes with us and gets away with it. We're burning the place to the ground." Rin said as her eyes turned completely red.

"Ya burn dere place ta de ground and ya might start a whole new war, only ya will be lookin' over ya own backs for de rest of ya lives." Gambit told them as his cell phone rang again. "Oui?" He took the call into the next room.

"So be it." S.M replied. "You in Lucas?"

"Aye." He replied as Gambit came back in. Scott looked at the Acolytes mostly at Lucas.

"You guys aren't going anywhere without us, especially you Dracula!" Scott said. Lucas looked shocked then he turned to Tara.

"Lass, tell me the truth…Do Ay sound anythin' like Dracula?" Lucas asked her. Tara shook her head. "Ay didn't think so. Now listen four eyes Ay am Scottish! Ay ain't Romanian or Transylvanian! Ay sound nothing like Dracula. And like hell we need your permission ta go anywhere."

"Alright, we're gonna meet my brothdah an make some sort of plan den find de assassins." Gambit told them. They nodded as they walked outside, to see a black haired guy.

"No way, it can't be-" Ivy said surprised. The male turned around.

"Did you guys throw a party?" Trent asked them.

"No and aren't yea suppose ta be in Florida?" Lucas asked him in a mean tone. Trent just ignored him.

"Well, it turned out the baby isn't mine." Trent told them.

"How isn't it yours?" Rin asked her stepbrother.

"It was a month older then we thought, so it is her ex-boyfriend's baby." Trent explained. "So where's Ice?"

"Just come one. Your powers could be of some use." Gambit said as they got in the Blackbird. Magneto started the jet and they took off. Trent sat next to S.M and across from Lucas.

"So where's Ice?" Trent asked, but S.M just ignored him.

"She's none of your business anymore." Tara almost yelled at him.

"Of course she is she is my-" Trent started to say, but got cut off.

"Don't yea finish that sentence." Lucas told him.

"The hell? She is my girlfriend!" Trent exclaimed.

"I don't think so, amigo. Not after what you put Ice through, in fact I don't think we should even let her see you." S.M said angrily.

"I will see her! I have to tell her." Trent said.

"Yea won't see her until she's well again!" Lucas said for Rin and Ivy.

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?" Trent demanded.

"It's because of you Ice is even more distant then what she used to be! She loved you Trent and you just went and fucked the first ho that came by. You don't deserve Ice." Tara exclaimed from beside Lucas. Trent stayed quiet for a little bit.

"So where are we going?" He asked. Gambit started to fill him in on what was happening. It was night by the time they landed in the swamp.

Gambit was the first to get out. Everyone heard a twig snap a few feet away. Ivy and Rin nodded at one another. Ivy made the tree pick up the intruder and Rin made a fire to light the way. They walked over to see Remy's older brother.

"Henry?" Gambit asked.

"No it be de damn Easter Bunny on vacation." Came an answer. Gambit nodded to Ivy, but Rin pouted.

"Man, I coulda roasted him." Rin muttered as Ivy let him go.

"Don't worry shela ya will have ya chance with the blokes that took Ice." Pyro told his girlfriend.

"Would've been fun to." Rin pouted. Henri glared in her direction.

"Here shela this'll make your frown turn upside down." Pyro made his flame turn into a picture of Jean with her hair on fire. Rin started laughing.

"Are dey always like dat?" Henri asked. Gambit nodded sadly. "I thought dere was a big metal guy with ya."

"He went ta visit his family. Now where's de Assassin's hideout?" Gambit asked.

"We'll get ta dat, but Mama is gonna kill me, if I don't bring ya by." Henri told him making the young Cajun cringe.

They walked into the city and a few blocks until they saw a very big house. Everyone walked inside clearly flabbergasted by the size of the house.

"Well if it isn't Remy. Boy get ya ass over here an give ya mama a hug!" A woman demanded. She had black to her waist and deep blue eyes. She looked to be in her late thirties. Remy walked over to her and hugged her.

"Dis be Remy's mama, Dominique." Remy introduced. She simply nodded at them. When a little girl that looked to be seven years old came in. She was in a white nightgown that had a picture of Ariel from, The Little Mermaid and carried a small brown teddy bear. She had red hair with blue eyes. The little girl looked down at them from the stairs.

"UNCLE REMY!" She yelled as she ran down the stairs and up to him. Remy chuckled as he picked her up.

"Bonjour Lily." Remy said to her.

"Petit, where be ya mama?" Henri asked her.

"Mama is still sleepin', I'm jus thirsty Papa." Lily replied as Henri nodded.

"Remy, why don't ya go get her some water and I'll explain what we're gonna do ta find Jean…wait a minute why did ya bring ya friends here?" Dominique asked.

"Cause de assassins kidnapped one of our team members t'inkin it was my girlfriend." Remy said as he walked out of the room.

"She happens to be my girlfriend!" Trent said. Lucas laughed a little.

"Yeah right." Lucas laughed. Trent and them started to fight. Henri and his mother looked at one another.

"If I was ever like dat when I was a teen, I'm so sorry." Henri said as Remy and Lily came back in. Henri picked up Lily. "Lily, please don't ever grow up." Lily smiled at her father and then yawned. "Go back ta sleep petit." Lily walked back up the stairs.

"Alright. We're goin' ta split up inta de groups of two." Dominique told them, she then looked at Sabertooth. "Ya are goin' ta stand guard outside ta make sure we don't get anymore assassins inside." Magneto just said something about working alone.

Everyone just looked at his or her partners. Trent looked at Rin to see her paired up with Ivy. Lucas looked at Tara to see her paired with S.M. Everyone had a partner, but Lucas and Trent.

"Oh shit." Lucas and Trent said as they looked at one another.

"Alright, lets head out." Dominique said as they walked out the door.

"55 bottles of beer on the wall, 55 bottles of beer. Take one down pass it around-" Ice sang weakly.

"54 bottles of beer on de wall, 54 bottles of beer. Take one down pass it around-" Jean-Luc sang bored.

"53 bottles of beer on the wall, 53 bottles of beer. Take one down pass it around-"

"52 bottles of beer on de wall, 53 bottles of beer. Take one down pass it around-" Suddenly Ice's cell phone rang.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Hey, Ice what are you doing right now?" Tara asked happily on the other end.

"WHAT AM I DOIN'? CHICKY IF YOU GUYS DON'T COME GET ME, WHEN I DIE I WILL HAUNT YOU ALL! AND TELL THE CAJUN THAT WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I AM GONNA BEAT HIM!" Ice yelled making her throat hurt even more.

"Geez, sis. Take a chill pill. We're on our w-" Tara was suddenly cut off. Ice looked at her cell phone and saw a bullet in it. She looked up and saw Julien at the door taking down his gun. Ice's eyes glazed over and everyone heard lightning overhead and then the ground shook.

"You fucking bastard! You almost shot my head and my hand!" Ice said in low tone. Just then a woman came in. She had blond hair to her waist and blue eyes.

"So ya are de bitch that took away MY Remy!" She yelled. Ice groaned and calmed down.

"For the last time, I'm not the Cajun's girlfriend!" Ice to her.

"Den why were ya wit Remy?" She asked.

"Tell me who the hell you are and I might tell you." Ice said.

"Fair enough. My name is Belladonna, Remy's wife!" She said.

"Ya two are legally separated!" Both Julien and Jean-Luc said.

"Dat doesn't matter at de moment." She replied. Ice sat back down.

"Name's Ice, not Rogue, not Roguie, not Ro, just Ice!"

"Tell me Rogue, why don't you tell us that you are with Remy?" Belladonna asked.

"Holy shit! My name is Ice not Rogue! Do I sound southern to you? I refuse to talk to you until you figure out that I'm not Rogue." Ice sat down on the mattress. She started to cough. Bella scowled and started to walk out of the room.

"Watch 'em. Ya, Rick get de girl some water." Bella ordered. The guards looked shocked. "Well, what are ya waitin for?" The guard suddenly ran down the hall to find some water.

The Acolytes and LeBeaus were hiding in the bushes. They looked at the house that had two assassins guarding the entrance.

"Well, how do we get by them without them callin' for back up?" S.M asked. Suddenly the guns the two guards had were in front of them. Rin covered Tara's eyes right before the guns shot the guards in the head. Magneto came down from the sky.

"Lets just get this over with." Magneto said. Sabertooth guarded the door while everyone else went inside. They split up into their groups, except Magneto, and searched the halls.

"So remind me why we can't just torch the place?" Rin asked Ivy.

"Because Gambit's father isn't immune to fire." Ivy replied. Rin then looked sad.

"Oh." She said as her ears went down. Ivy sighed since Rin looked like a child who had just been told that Santa Clause wasn't real.

"Come on Rin, when we get back home I'll make a few trees grow and then you and your Pyro can burn them down." Ivy told her. Rin's ears perked back up and she smiled.

"Really?" She asked. Ivy nodded and Rin hugged her. Ivy looked scared. "What?"

"You never hug anyone besides Pyro and every great while Trent or S.M." Ivy said. Rin looked at her.

"Oh and here I thought you were talking about the nice assassins with guns in their hands." Rin said as the assassins suddenly burst into flames.

"Ew." Was all Ivy was able to say. Rin just shrugged and continued to walk down the halls.

It was a good five minutes before Gambit and Pyro saw two guards. Gambit and Pyro hid behind the corner.

"Gambit bet dat dey be in dere." He whispered to Pyro. Gambit touched the corner of the carpet. The guards looked down at the glowing rug. When it suddenly exploded.

"What de hell?" Jean-Luc said from inside the room. Ice had passed out due to her fever.

"Pére?" Gambit called. Jean-Luc got up from the mattress and went to the door.

"Remy, we be in here." He called.

"Alright, stand back." Gambit told Jean-Luc. He charged the door and let it go, in a few seconds it blew up. Gambit ran in and over to Ice. "Ice wake up. Merde! Ice wake up." After a few seconds Ice groaned and opened her eyes a little bit.

"Remy?" She said. Gambit was barely able to hear her.

"Oui, it be Remy. Ya alright?" He asked her. Ice shook her head.

"I don't feel so good." She groaned. Remy picked her up bridle style as she passed out again. They all heard feet in the hallway. Pyro went out and fired his flam throwers at the assassins.

**Lucas, we found her. Tell everyone; assassins trapped us.** Gambit thought to his friend/teammate.

**Alright we're on our way.** Lucas replied. Lucas looked at Trent who had knocked out another assassin. "Come on they, found her." Lucas said suddenly a hole opened up underneath them. Lucas went through it and Trent followed.

"So how do we get outta here?" Jean-Luc asked when they came across Tara and S.M.

"Is she alright?" Both Tara and S.M. asked.

"She has a really high fever." Gambit said giving her to S.M. Suddenly Lucas and Trent dropt from the cycling, Lucas landed on his feet while Trent fell on his butt.

"You could've used your powers on me two ya know!" Trent yelled at him. Lucas just smirked and shrugged his shoulders. Just then Henri and Dominique came in. Dominique hugged her husband.

"Are ya alright?" She asked him. He nodded at her.

"Ok, so how do we get out?" Pyro asked as the rest of the team arrived.

"I don't know." Rin replied making a firewall at the entrance.

A/N: Alright that's it for now. I'll try and update as soon as I can. But I also have a couple other stories that need to be updated as well. Sorry if there are any mistakes, it's really late and I'm sleepy. **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


End file.
